WHO IS THE LITTLE GIRL
by Cho Eun Min
Summary: Semenjak mimpi aneh yang menggelayuti ingatannya sejak tiga hari lalu. Sungmin mulai dihantui oleh sosok lain yang hanya mampu membayangi penglihatannya seorang. Sosok pemilik getar tawa yang mengancam. Sebuah peringatan, malapetaka besar akan membayangi hidupnya serta orang-orang yang dia cintai. KyuMin/BL-STORY/M WARNING! PERUBAHAN CERITA MOHON MAAF ATAS KETIDAKNYAMANANNYA
1. PROLOG

**Who Is The Little Girl**

 **Main Cast** :

Lee Sungmin (20th)

Cho Kyuhyun (21th)

 **Support Cast** :

Park Jung Soo or Leeteuk (24th)

Kim Young Woon or Kangin (22th)

Kim Heechul (24th)

Tan Hangeng or Hankyung (23th)

Lee Hyukjae or Eunhyuk (20th)

Lee Donghae (20th)

Kim Jong Hoon or Yesung (21th)

Kim Ryeowook (20th)

 **Other Cast :**

SNSD

F(x)

RED VELVET

BLACKPINK

TWICE

BTS

CNBLUE

GOT7

EXO

TVXQ

SHINEE

Genre : Horor, Mystery, Crime, Friendship, Romance, etc.

Rate : M

Summary : Tak terkira bila sebuah perjalanan riset yang kami lalui terkenang sebuah pengalaman gelap yang mendominasi ingatan, membuatnya trauma. Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa bus yang kami tunggangi tiba-tiba mati kehabisan bahan bakar di tengah hutan belantara. Berniat mencari bantuan, kami justru disuguhkan dengan sebuah bangunan rumah megah yang tampak kusam, namun masih dapat berdiri kukuh. Aku mendekat, ujung jariku tiba-tiba tergores tuas pintu dan entah apa yang aku lihat? Seseorang tengah mengintip kami dari balik pintu.

 **Happy Reading**

 **PROLOG**

Beberapa hari ini Sungmin selalu terbangun di detak jarum jam tengah malam. Mimpi yang sama terus berulang menghantui lelapnya, terasa aneh. Seolah mimpi itu tampak nyata menggetarkan sekujur tubuhnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti dan merasa heran, begitu kelopak matanya terbuka. Samar ingatan tentang mimpi itu berangsur-angsur lenyap. Lelaki manis itu tidak mengingat apapun, hanya suara jeritan dan tangisan seseorang yang masih terngiang di telinga. Detak jantung bertalu kencang membuat darahnya mendesir cemas saat kilasan bayang-bayang mimpi tiba-tiba memenuhi pandangannya.

 _ ***Who Is***_

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja. Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Sebaiknya jangan turut serta dalam riset kali ini. Aku yang akan mewakilimu."

Kyuhyun menatap teduh sisi wajah Sungmin, tangan kanannya terulur menekan dan mengusap kening Sungmin secara perlahan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Tidak perlu cemas. Lagipula, apa yang kau katakan? Ingin mewakiliku. Jangan bercanda, aku juga harus ikut dalam penelitian kali ini bila ingin ikut serta di acara wisuda bulan depan."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, sorot matanya mengabur berat hati. Namun kuasa hatinya tidak mampu membantah untaian Sungmin. Kyuhyun memiringkan kepala, mengikis jarak wajah mereka.

"Kyuhyun." Sungmin spontan menahan dada Kyuhyun, bibir yang hendak saling bertemu terpaksa berhenti.

"Kau menolakku?"

"Tahan dirimu. Kita berada di tempat umum."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian beralih mengecup pipi Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut. Tapi, ingat. Jangan memaksakan diri."

 _ ***The Little Girl***_

"Kenapa busnya tiba-tiba berhenti?"

Suara cekcok di luar bus berhasil mengganggu lelap Sungmin. Kelopak mata Sungmin perlahan terbuka, dia mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru bus dan tidak mendapati satupun makhluk hidup di sana, bahkan kekasihnya juga tidak berada ditempat. Kyuhyun hanya meninggalkan mantelnya yang tersampir di tubuh bagian depan.

"Kau bercanda! Kita kehabisan bahan bakar, bagaimana bisa?!"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, perlahan dia beranjak turun dari bus. Iris _foxy_ nya menangkap pergerakan sang ketua tim regu kelompok riset kami yang tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menguntai kata marah di depan sopir bus kami.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang turut berdiri melingkar di kerumunan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun berbalik, iris tajamnya sekilas melebar mendapati kehadiran Sungmin.

"Kenapa sudah bangun?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. "Tidurku sudah cukup. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Heechul _hyung_ marah-marah seperti itu?"

"Bus kita kehabisan bahan bakar." Penjelasan Kyuhyun sontak menuai kerjapan terkejut dari Sungmin.

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa ... tidak maksudku, sungguh mustahil. Bukankah..."

"Memang mustahil, Sungmin. Aku sendiri yang telah mengontrol kesiapan bahan bakar bus ini. Masih sangat cukup sekalipun digunakan untuk mengelilingi pulau Jeju. Maka, tidak masuk akal bila tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah hutan belantara seperti ini dengan alibi kehabisan bahan bakar," keluh Leeteuk sambil mengacak puncak kepalanya.

Berulang kali hela panjang dan berat terlontar dari celah bibir wakil ketua tim kami.

"Sebaiknya bergegas mencari tempat berlindung terlebih dahulu. Cuaca sedang tidak sehat," ucap Kangin memperingati Heechul yang hendak kembali mencerca supir bus yang sebenarnya juga tidak bersalah dan tidak mengetahui apapun tentang bahan bakar yang tiba-tiba habis.

Sungmin mendongak menatap langit yang tiba-tiba terselimuti awan mendung, melenyapkan sinar sang surya.

"Baik, semuanya bersiap. Lekas mencari bantuan atau setidaknya rumah untuk berteduh sebelum hujan datang!" teriak Heechul memberi instruksi pada sekelompok mahasiswa Sains yang berjumlah sekitar dua puluh delapan orang.

 _ ***Who Is The Little Girl***_

Sungmin menyipitkan mata, perlahan dia beranjak mendekati pintu rumah kusam yang masih tampak kukuh. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meraih tangan Sungmin, tetapi dengan ringan Sungmin melepas genggaman tangannya; menghiraukan kecemasan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, sayang..."

Sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak menghiraukan antisipasi Kyuhyun.

Entah mengapa? Seluruh kesadaran dan pandangannya bertumpu ke rumah itu. Sungmin seolah terserap ke dalam sepuhan magis tak kasat mata. Perlahan, jemari Sungmin terulur meraih tuas pintu. Namun, jemarinya tiba-tiba tergores dan sadar atau tidak.

Seseorang tengah mengintip dirinya dari celah pintu yang sedikit terkuak. Sungmin tersentak, sorot mata itu sekejap melumpuhkan tubuh Sungmin serta melenyapkan kesadaran Sungmin ke kilasan mimpi yang beberapa hari ini menghantui lelapnya.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin limbung tidak sadarkan diri.

 _ ***Who***_

"Kenapa berdiam seorang diri di sini, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun heran sekaligus lega begitu dirinya berhasil menemukan Sungmin yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisi ranjangnya.

"Sayang, ini masih malam. Lekas kembali ke kamar, angin malam tidak baik bagi kesehatanmu," tutur Kyuhyun lembut sambil meraih tangan Sungmin, membawa sang kekasih masuk ke dalam rumah usai menutup kembali pintu jendela yang terbuka setengahnya.

"Aku mendengarnya. Tangisan gadis kecil itu. Aku mendengarnya, Kyuhyun. Dia ... dia kesakitan..."

"Hey... hey. Apa yang kau katakan? Kau bermimpi buruk lagi. Gadis kecil siapa, sayang? Tidak ada gadis kecil di rumah ini."

Sungmin menoleh, menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata berbinar kalut. Sepasang tangan Sungmin meremas lengan atas Kyuhyun dengan kuat.

"Aku mohon percayalah. Ada orang lain di rumah ini selain kita, Kyuhyun."

"Sungmin, apa yang kau katakan?"

"ADA ORANG LAIN DI RUMAH INI SELAIN KITA, KYUHYUN!"

 _*_ _ **Is***_

"Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun tanpa sadar membentak Sungmin, sepasang lengannya bergegas merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat. Mata tajamnya mengedar gusar menilik sungai yang berarak tenang.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yesung cemas saat mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun di ujung jembatan kayu itu. Mereka berkumpul menatap Sungmin yang bergetar kacau di dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun.

"Aku melihat ibu. Aku melihat ibu menenggelamkan dirinya ke sungai_."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau katakan, sayang? Aku mohon sadarlah_."

"Apa yang aku katakan?! Kau selalu berkata apa yang aku katakan dan sadarlah. Siapa di sini yang tidak sadar, hah?! Tidak adakah di antara kalian yang merasakan semua kejanggalan ini. Tentang kematian Seohyun. Jangan berkata bila wanita itu mati karena bunuh diri!"

"Sung_."

"Kali ini percayalah kepadaku. Lekas, tinggalkan tempat ini sebelum dia kembali mencari korban."

 _ ***The***_

"Kita harus lari. Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari rumah ini. Dia ... dia mengincar nyawa kita."

"Sayang, tenangkan dirimu."

"Dia mengincar nyawa kita, KYUHYUN!"

 _ ***Little Girl***_

Sungmin tersudut, seorang gadis kecil yang kerap kali membangunkan lelapnya dengan suara rintihan memilukan berdiam diri di ujung lorong. Tangan kanan yang mengerat ujung lentera lilin bergetar samar.

"Siapa?" Napas Sungmin tersenggal, tanpa sadar bulir air mata melinangi pipinya. "Siapa kau?!" teriak Sungmin kacau. Ingatan tentang kematian teman-temannya, menyeruak, menggores kekalutan hatinya.

Kepala yang semula tertunduk menyembunyikan rona kusam dan muram, terangkat. Sungmin terkesiap, sorot kosong itu menyendu penuh rasa kepedihan. Sepasang tangan kecil yang terkepal terulur ke arah Sungmin, jemari pucatnya terhiasi linangan darah.

"Tolong aku..."

Dia merangkak, pergelangan kakinya penuh luka lebam. "Aku mohon ... tolong aku."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepala. Sepasang iris _foxy_ nya melebar ketika melihat sosok lain dibelakang tubuh si gadis kecil.

Jemari tangannya meruncing tajam, bercak-bercak darah serta cuilan daging terlihat jelas di setiap ruas jemari lusuhnya. Helaian panjang yang bergerak rusuh, menyentak jilatan api lilin di tubuh lilin. Suara kekehan mengerikan kemudian bertalu menggetarkan hati Sungmin.

" _ **Selamat datang, anak manis.**_ "

Sebuah kesalahan, sebuah kesalahan besar jemari tangannya menguak pintu rumah megah itu. Seharusnya Sungmin dapat mengartikan sorot mata gadis kecil itu. Sorot mata kepedihan yang mengintip dari celah pintu.

Sebuah sorot mata peringatan.


	2. Chapter 1 (BAD DREAM)

**Chapter 1**

 _Denting piano bersimfoni pelan, bersenandung satu-satu_ _terdengar di sepanjang lorong gelap sebuah bangunan kusam yang tidak dia ketahui bentuk serta rupa dindingnya. Sungmin menatap asing sekaligus bingung selaras lorong gelap sebuah bangunan asing yang entah sejak kapan dia huni? Dan mengapa dia berada di tempat ini? Terlebih dalam keadaan diri bertemankan gelap. Sungguh bodoh dirinya yang tidak membawa lampu minyak atau lentera._

 _Namun, ada apa dengan langkah kakinya yang terus mengomando diri menyusuri lorong gelap ini tanpa perasaan takut hilang arah atau terbentur dinding. Seolah telah terinstruksi, sekalipun logikanya berkata tidak mungkin dan mustahil berjalan lancar di tengah kegelapan yang kelam, tanpa adanya secercah cahaya. Kakinya tidak berniat berhenti._

 _Hanya suara tepak langkah serta suara denting piano yang terdengar mendominasi, menggema di setiap sisi tubuhnya, menjadi pemandu langkah Sungmin sekalipun tanpa terpaan sinar penerangan._

 _Lagu itu, terdengar kelam; mengalun pedih dan terpatah, seolah-olah tengah berusaha mengaiskan sebuah kenangan kelam di tiap nada lagunya. Melagu kian jelas, suara piano itu terdengar makin keras ketika suara lain mengiringi ketukan pedihnya._

 _Bukan suara denting piano, itu suara tawa seseorang. Dia terdengar sangat senang hingga suara tawa yang dia timbulkan nyaris menenggelamkan suara denting piano yang terus berlanjut._

 _Langkah kaki Sungmin masih tertapak di lantai lorong, sebuah perasaan penasaran dengan pemilik suara tawa dan pemain piano itu tak pelak membelenggu benak Sungmin. Mungkin saja, mereka adalah pemilik bangunan ini; setidaknya Sungmin dapat bersapa salam dengan mereka. Tanpa sadar, bibir Sungmin tertarik; rupanya lelaki manis itu turut tersenyum ketika suara tawa yang terdengar di setiap sisi dinding lorong tanpa sengaja merayu hatinya untuk turut serta merasakan kebahagiaan si penimbul suara._

 _Kening mengernyit samar, perasaan bingung kembali menaungi benak Sungmin saat melihat pergerakan tangan yang terulur tanpa komando, meraih kenop pintu. Sebuah pintu tua yang menjulang kukuh berdiri di hadapannya dan dapat dia dengar suara tawa dan denting piano dari balik pintu tua itu terdengar makin keras, namun entah mengapa? Perasaan resah serta takut kemudian mendominasi selingkar kalbu._

 _Tubuhnya bergetar samar, pendengaran yang mulai terhipnotis terdorong ke dalam kesadaran diri. Membuatnya tersentak kaget, napasnya tersenggal. Iris mata Sungmin membulat, melihat bulir keringat yang membasahi ujung jemarinya._

 _Tentulah perasaannya tengah berkelana gundah, suara tawa itu tidaklah seindah pada mulanya, suara tawa itu terdengar mengerikan; sebuah tawa kepuasan serta kebengisan. Sementara denting piano yang terus mengalun pedih, berubah menjadi nada lagu kematian; sebuah nada kejahatan, nada balas dendam serta haus akan darah._

 _Sungmin tidak bergerak, tubuhnya mematung di depan pintu dengan genggaman tangan bergetar di kenop pintu. Dia meneguk ludah berat, bisikan hati mendorong dirinya menjauh. Namun, sepasang kaki seolah terpasung rantai besi. Tidak dapat bergerak hingga sebuah pergerakan pintu yang terbuka pelan, menarik genggaman tangannya._

 _Seulas desah lega bergumam di bibir begitu pintu yang terbuka berhasil dia tahan. Atas dasar keinginan hati yang menyergap pekat, Sungmin memiringkan kepala hendak mengintip keadaan di dalam ruangan itu._

 _Sebuah keputusan yang salah, seharusnya sejak tadi Sungmin berbalik meninggalkan bangunan ini, seharusnya sejak tadi dirinya menghiraukan perasaan penasaran ini, seharusnya sejak tadi aku berlari dan seharusnya sejak tadi aku tidak memasuki bangunan ini, racauan hatinya yang bergetar di bibir._

 _Apa yang terjadi di hadapanya saat ini hanyalah sebuah halusinasi, Sungmin berharap demikian. Tubuhnya kembali membeku, detak jantung bertalu cepat dan berat sementara keringat dingin makin mengaliri tubuh serta wajah putih yang berubah pias._

 _Di sana, tepat di samping piano kuno yang terlihat usang. Seorang gadis cilik bergaun hitam kemerahan tengah menangis tertahan sambil menjentikkan jemari kecil nan pucatnya di atas tuts piano. Sementara, sesosok gadis dewasa berambut panjang berdiri tenang di belakang sang gadis cilik, tertawa hebat sambil mencabik pelan lengan atas sang gadis cilik._

 _Aroma amis darah berbau anyir terhirup di lubang hidung Sungmin, terasa begitu menyengat dan busuk. Sungmin kembali merasa bingung, mengapa berbau busuk? Mengapa darah yang menguar tiba-tiba berubah beraroma busuk?_

 _Iris mata Sungmin membulat terkesiap, detak jantungnya seketika tertahan. Gadis itu berhenti tertawa, begitupula dengan permainan sang gadis cilik. Suasana menjadi senyap, dingin dan meremangkan bulu roma._

 _Langkah kakinya sontak terayun ke belakang saat mendapati pergerakan kepala gadis berambut panjang itu. Dia perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya hendak menoleh ke tempat Sungmin._

 _Suaraku yang seolah lenyap tanpa sebab selama perjalananku menyusuri lorong gelap itu mendadak dapat aku suarakan kembali ketika sepasang mata merah penuh kebencian menatap lekat ke arahku. Aku berteriak sekuat yang aku mampu dan bergegas berlari sekencang mungkin, sebelum ruaman kegelapan menyelimuti kesadaranku, suara tawa mengerikan itu kembali berdentang terpaut di telinga dan menggetarkan hatiku, menggemakan nuansa traumatik tersendiri._

 **(*_*_*)**

Tepat jam dua belas malam Sungmin kembali terbangun dengan keadaan yang tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, sementara detak jantungnya berdetak di luar batas beriringan dengan deru napas tersenggal dan linangan air keringat di sekujur tubuh serta wajah. Dia tidak mengerti, mengapa setiap kali terbangun di tengah malam kondisi tubuhnya seperti seorang yang baru saja mendapati mimpi buruk dalam tidurnya.

Kelopak matanya terpejam, mengambil napas secara perlahan lalu dia hembuskan. Jemari lentik berkulit putih itu, bergerak menekan kening yang tiba-tiba turut berdenyut pelan setelahnya beralih meraih gelas minum yang terletak di meja nakas.

Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan, menerawang menatap jarum jam yang menunjukkan angka dua belas; ingin berupaya mengingat kembali kilasan mimpi samar yang seketika tersapu lenyap dari ingatan. Kening mengernyit, merasa bingung sekaligus janggal dengan keadaan yang selama tiga hari ini terjadi berulang di waktu yang sama. Kurang lebih dalam kurun waktu tiga hari di tengah malam, Sungmin selalu terbangun dalam keadaan berantakan; tubuh berkeringat, jantung berdetak cepat dan napas tersenggal tidak beraturan.

Desah hela panjang menyelimuti raut gundah Sungmin, _sesungguhnya mimpi apa yang aku alami selama tiga hari ini? Mengapa terasa mencekam dan menggetarkan hati, namun mengapa tidak mampu aku ulaskan kembali setiap kilasannya? Dan mengapa pula hanya suara isak tangis serta suara tawa seseorang yang masih samar terngiang di telinga. Sebenarnya siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang tengah menangis dan tertawa?_

Berbagai untaian kalimat praduga berputar di benak Sungmin, berulang-ulang disetiap tidurnya yang terjaga hingga menyebabkan dentuman pening di kepala. Sungmin mendesis pelan, menyalurkan rasa sakit di kepala melalui gerungan bibir yang mengeluh.

Suara pintu yang terketuk pelan memindahalihkan keluhan Sungmin akan kondisi diri yang sampai saat ini tidak mampu dia pecahkan asal musababnya.

Merasa sudah begitu lelah dengan peristiwa aneh yang menimpa dirinya beberapa hari ini, Sungmin mencoba melupakannya, mencoba menghiraukannya dan berupaya menganggap semua halnya hanya sebuah keadaan halusinasi semata yang kadang bisa terjadi akibat kondisi diri yang terlalu lelah maupun sedang banyak pikiran.

Ya, mungkin saja seperti itu sekalipun lelaki berparas cantik itu masih merasa curiga sekaligus penasaran dengan semua kilasan peristiwa janggal yang menyelimuti bunga tidurnya, Sungmin tetap berusaha melenyapkannya, sampai di mana dia dapat membongkar kebenarannya.

"Ya masuk, pintunya tidak terkunci, bu," ujar Sungmin serak sambil meletakkan gelas minum ke meja nakas.

Raut wajah wanita cantik berusia lima puluh-an itu terlihat cemas sekaligus muram, Sungmin memiringkan kepala menatap penuh tanya pada roman tersebut. _Ada apa dengan mimik wajah ibu? Apa tadi aku tanpa sengaja berteriak?_ Pikir Sungmin dalam hati.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Sungmin?" tanya ibu sambil menatap lekat-lekat wajah bingung putranya. Kelopak mata Sungmin mengerjap pelan, salah satu tangannya terulur meraih punggung tangan ibu dan mengusapnya.

"Ibu, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sungmin seadanya. Memang benar Sungmin baik-baik saja, tubuhnya tidak sedang meriang ataupun mengalami getar menyakitkan sebagaimana orang sakit rasakan. Anemia yang dia derita juga baik-baik saja. Lalu, apa yang wanita lembut itu cemaskan?

Sungmin tersentak, bibirnya terkatup dengan sorot mata yang mengedar kalut, penuh pemikiran. _Apakah berhubungan dengan kondisi aneh yang aku alami selama beberapa hari ini? Terbangun di tengah malam dalam keadaan kacau._

"Beberapa hari ini, Ibu sering mendengar suara teriakanmu di tengah malam, Sungmin. Kau terlihat kacau, sayang. Ada apa? Kau mengalami mimpi buruk? Atau kau sedang banyak masalah ataukah kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya ibu secara beruntun, membuat Sungmin bingung ingin menjawab dari mana pertanyaan tersebut.

Ya, berteriak, rupanya analisis tidak mendasar Sungmin menjadi kenyataan. Sungguh di luar perkiraan bila ternyata dirinya turut berteriak di tengah lelap yang tidak tenang, namun sekali lagi keanehan nyata menyelubungi kesadaran Sungmin. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakannya maupun mengingatnya di mana ketika suara teriakan terlempar disela lelapnya. Sungguh, kejadian ini entah mengapa semakin membuat perasaan takut mengelabuhi benak.

"Ibu, _keep calm okey. Dont worry, Mom. Im fine_ , hubungan kami juga baik-baik saja..-" Sungmin mendesah pelan, merasa tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan terakhir ibunya yang mengikutsertakan hubungan percintaannya ke dalam sikap anehnya beberapa hari ini. "... Ibu, mengapa sampai menuduh kami sedang bertengkar? Bukankah tadi sore Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang dan dia juga ikut makan malam bersama kita," lanjutnya sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti.

Raut cemas yang tergurat pekat di wajah lembut ibu kemudian berangsur lenyap meskipun sorot baya itu masih begitu lekat menyelisik wajah serta tubuh putranya, masih berniat mencari titik celah keraguan hati Sungmin melalui gestur tubuh dan mimik wajahnya.

"Oh _God_ , maafkan ibu, _son_. Ibu hanya terlalu cemas dengan keadaanmu, terbilang sudah tiga hari ini kau mengalami kebiasaan lelap yang tidak sepatutnya."

"Aku tahu." Hela panjang mendahului lontaran tanya ibu yang hendak terlempar lagi ke arah Sungmin. " _Bad dream_ , bu. Hanya itu tidak lebih," ujarnya menenangkan sambil menatap teduh sorot cemas raut lembut itu.

Pada akhirnya Kyeongsuk hanya mampu mengangguk paham sambil mendesah panjang tanda menyerah, mencoba mempercayai lontaran sang putra demi melunturkan gejolak kegundahan hati yang terketuk tidak beraturan sejak mendapati diri Sungmin bergerak kacau di dalam lelapnya. Pada mulanya, Kyeongsuk memang tidak terlalu mencemaskannya, sebab kemungkinan putranya hanya tengah mengalami malam yang buruk. Akan tetapi, seiring berjalannya waktu kebiasaan itu tidak menyurut dan kian tampak.

Tentulah, membuat dirinya menjadi cemas. Karena, peristiwa ini baru dia alami saat putranya menginjak semester akhir. Sesungguhnya, sejak Sungmin kecil; putra imutnya itu sama sekali tidak pernah mengalami malam buruk atau bermimpi buruk. Mungkin sekali, dua kali; tetapi, tidak dengan raut wajah ketakutan serta teriakan mencekam yang seolah-olah terlihat nyata. Tidak, kondisi Sungmin lebih terlihat seperti tengah mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan kegelapan jahat ketimbang hanya sekadar mimpi buruk sebagaimana bunga mimpi pada umumnya.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan memendam masalahmu seorang diri, Sungmin. Lepaskan saja semua masalahmu, sayang. Ibu bersedia mendengarnya agar kejadian ini tidak terus berulang mengganggu lelapmu."

Sungmin mengangguk kecil merespon nasehat ibunya. Kyeongsuk tersenyum kecil, tangannya bergerak mengusap puncak kepala Sungmin. "Yeah, _lets go to bed, son_. Ini masih tengah malam," kata Kyeongsuk usai mengusap puncak kepala dan mengecup kening putranya.

Sungmin mengerjap penuh tanya menatap ibu yang mendadak terdiam di tempat, menatap dirinya dengan siluet pandangan penuh arti.

"Ada apa, bu?"

Kyeongsuk menggeleng, seulas lekuk hangat terlukis jelas di sepanjang lekuk bibirnya. "Tidak, ibu pikir kau ingin ibu temani tidur malam ini," terka Kyeongsuk dengan nada penuh harap. Jelas saja, Kyeongsuk masih enggan hati meninggalkan Sungmin dalam keadaan muram seperti ini. Entah bagaimana? Namun, perasaan seorang ibu patutlah selalu benar.

Suara tawa kemudian meluncur bebas dari celah bibir Sungmin. Kyeongsuk mendesah kecewa ketika melihat gelengan menolak dari sang putra.

"Tidak bu, aku bukan anak kecil. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu cemas dan sebaiknya ibu segera kembali ke kamar, sebelum ayah menangis mencari keberadaan ibu," canda Sungmin yang seketika mendapat pukulan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Dasar anak nakal. Jika ayahmu mendengar candaanmu ini, jangan harap kau dapat hidup dengan tenang."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku akan menginap di rumah Kyuhyun," ledek Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah. Kyeongsuk kembali tertawa, dia kemudian terpekik gemas lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan erat dan menciumi sepasang pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah, anak ibu dan ayah sudah besar. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan kami," seru Kyeongsuk bergetar. Iris matanya berbayang, terbaluti bulir bening yang memantulkan mimik sendu sang putra.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ibu dan ayah sekalipun nanti aku dan Kyuhyun menikah, aku tidak akan pergi. Karena aku tidak akan membiarkan rumah ini sepi," jawabnya lembut sambil balas merengkuh tubuh ibu dan mengecupi pipinya.

Tangan Kyeongsuk bergerak mengusap tubuh belakang Sungmin disela kecupan ringan di puncak kepala. Mencari secercah ketenangan hati yang sejak tadi masih menggerung ingin tinggal.

"Yeah, _i see_. Ibu dan ayah sangat mencintaimu, nak."

Ibu melepas rengkuhannya dan bergerak mengecup kening Sungmin dalam durasi waktu sedikit lama.

"Kembalilah tidur, besok kau masih ada kelas, bukan?" Kepala Sungmin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyeongsuk.

 _"Alright_ , lekas tidur. _Good night, my little angel_."

" _Night too, Mom_."

Bibirnya mengulaskan satu senyuman hangat ketika Kyeongsuk bergumam pelan di balik pintu kamar yang terkuak sedikit sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya, sebuah gumaman 'selamat malam dan kata cinta' lenyap bersama suara gigi kenop pintu yang memasuki lubang tepian pintu. Kelopak mata bergerak menutup bola mata yang sedikit memanas karena rasa kantuk yang bersiap kembali menenggelamkan kesadaran Sungmin ke alam bawah mimpi.

Namun sekali lagi, hela napas lelah mendesau dari celah bibirnya saat suara samar seseorang yang tengah terisak dan tertawa melenyapkan rasa kantuknya, menuai keengganan diri untuk kembali bergelung ke dalam mimpi.

"Setengah satu," gumam Sungmin dengan lirikan mata tertuju ke ponsel putih yang tergeletak nyaman di meja nakas. "Apa tidak mengganggu?" tanyanya ragu di dalam pantulan ponsel yang memenuhi pandangan.

Kening Sungmin berlipat mencoba mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun di waktu dini hari dan sepertinya menghubungi dirinya di waktu ini bukanlah hal yang mengganggu bila mengingat kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang pula seringkali terbangun di tengah malam demi mengerjakan tugas kuliah ataupun hanya sekadar bermain _game_.

Yeah, pada akhirnya Sungmin putuskan untuk mengambil ponsel putihnya dari meja, berkutat sebentar dengan layar lebarnya kemudian menempatkannya di telinga.

Terhitung tiga nada sambung panjang yang memenuhi pendengaran di sepanjang penantian diri mendengar suara berat Kyuhyun menyapa dari balik telepon. Sudah nada sambung yang keempat dan tiba-tiba berganti suara berat Kyuhyun ketika nada sambung kelima nyaris turut serta memenuhi pendengaran Sungmin.

 _"Ya, sayang. Ada apa?"_

Suara berat yang mengalun lembut, mengulaskan sebuah kurva tipis di sudut bibir sewarna kelopak sakura di musim semi. Tetap sama, nada suara Kyuhyun dalam memenuhi salam sapanya sama sekali tidak berubah sekalipun di kala lelaki tampan itu marah. Maka, dia akan lebih memilih berdiam diri lalu menjauhi Sungmin ketimbang meneriakinya ataupun membentaknya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Sungmin berbasa-basi yang sejujurnya sudah dapat dia prediksi jawabannya. Terdengar kekehan ringan di balik _line_ telepon.

 _"Sama sekali tidak."_

Benar bukan, Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah menyeruakan ketidaksukaannya maupun ketidakserasian pendapatnya kepada Sungmin bila menyangkut tentang kekasih imutnya ini. Terkadang hal tersebut mengganggu perasaan Sungmin, seharusnya dia berkata jujur. Bila tidak suka katakan saja, Sungmin tidak akan mempermasalahkannya dan juga tidak akan merasa sakit hati atau kecewa, justru hatinya akan mendesah lega sebab Kyuhyun telah mampu melepaskan belenggu hatinya yang membatasi ruang geraknya hanya demi menyenangkan hati Sungmin.

Hanya saja setiap kali Sungmin berpendapat seperti itu, Kyuhyun selalu berakhir merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengecup bibirnya lalu berkata, ' _Segala hal yang menyangkut tentangmu sama sekali tidak pernah membuatku merasa terbebani maupun terganggu, sayang. Aku berkata jujur.'_

Ya, bila dirinya sudah berkata demikian, tentulah Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat lebih. Pada akhirnya hanya sebuah anggukan pasrah yang terlontar dari diri Sungmin, berusaha mempercayai lontaran kalimat manis yang terlempar dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kali ini yang kau lakukan? Bermain _game_ atau mengerjakan tugas?"

 _"Kuduga kau sudah mampu menebaknya dari suara bising yang timbul."_

Sungmin mengembungkan pipi, si kulit pucat itu memang orang yang membosankan, tidak pandai menguntai kata basa-basi. Yeah, rupanya memang diriku yang salah mencari topik pembicaraan. Lagipula, memang sungguh merugi bila menanyakan hal yang bahkan jawabannya telah mampu dia dapatkan. _Bodoh sekali_ , pikirnya.

 _"Lalu, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Ini masih dini hari,"_ tanya Kyuhyun kemudian saat tidak kunjung mendengar suara tenor kekasihnya.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang sambil menyandarkan punggung ke _headbed_.

"Terbangun," jawabnya singkat.

" _Bad dream again?"_

Kepalanya mengangguk dua kali, sudah menjadi kebiasaan sekalipun Kyuhyun tidak mampu melihat gestur tubuh lelaki manis itu.

"Begitulah."

Suara _backsong_ dari _game_ yang tengah dimainkan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba lenyap dari pendengaran, rupanya Kyuhyun mematikan _game_ nya setelah mendapat jawaban dari sang kekasih yang pula turut membuatnya merasa cemas akan kebiasaan Sungmin akhir-akhir ini.

 _"Kau ada masalah, sayang. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali mendapatkan mimpi buruk?"_

Nada suara Kyuhyun terintonasi cemas membuat hati Sungmin terselimuti perasaan hangat. Namun, otaknya berputar bingung ingin menjawab dengan untaian kata seperti apa bila kilasan mimpi buruk yang acap kali Sungmin alami beberapa hari ini sama sekali tidak dapat dia definisikan kronologinya, semua lenyap bersama kesadaran diri yang mendorong lelapnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Kau tahu semua kilasan mimpi itu tiba-tiba menghilang, aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingatnya lagi," keluh Sungmin frustasi sambil memijat kening.

 _"Ingin melakukan video call?"_ tawar Kyuhyun yang spontan Sungmin tolak.

Sungmin tidak akan pernah menghendaki kekacauan dirinya terlihat oleh Kyuhyun, akibat tabiat yang terpanggul di tubuh kekasihnya. Sungmin tidak ingin membuat lelaki tampan itu berepot diri bertandang ke rumahnya di waktu dini hari sebab keadaan dirinya yang tidak sedang dalam kondisi baik.

" _No, thank's, baby_. Aku baik-baik saja, _trust me_."

 _"Sayang, benar kau tidak sedang mengalami masalah. Tidak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku, katakan saja."_

Kyuhyun rupanya masih teguh terhadap analisanya, baiklah sedikit menggodanya malam ini tidak masalah bukan.

"Ya, sebenarnya ada beberapa masalah yang sedang mengganggu diriku akhir-akhir ini," ujarnya mencoba serius sekalipun kikikan geli berulang kali nyaris terhempas keluar.

 _"Hm, katakan."_

Suara deham, dua kali meluncur dari celah bibir Sungmin. Rona wajahnya mengulaskan gambaran mimik jahil bersela sedikit cemberut. Sekali lagi sudah menjadi kebiasaan meskipun Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat roman aktingnya saat ini.

"Aku bermasalah dengan para penggemarmu di kampus, Kyu. Sejujurnya itu sangat mengganggu, terlebih mereka terdiri dari kumpulan gadis cantik. Bagaimana jika kau tiba-tiba terjatuh ke dalam pesona mereka?" keluhnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

Sementara, di seberang telepon hela panjang bersama geraman gemas melingkupi pendengaran Sungmin.

 _"Dear, sepertinya malam ini aku ingin bergegas menyelinap ke kamarmu."_

"Untuk apa?"

 _"Menghukummu, tentu saja."_

Sungmin berdecak pelan mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Kebiasaan sekali bila dia salah berbicara atau sedang menguntai candaan di waktu yang tidak tepat, Kyuhyun tidak akan segan menghukum kekasih manisnya itu dengan tindakan cabul.

 _Oh Tuhan, inilah salah satu sifat Kyuhyun yang membuatku was-was, pria itu sangat_ _pervert_ , keluh Sungmin dalam hati.

"Dasar cabul. Kau yang untung, aku rugi."

 _"Kita menikmatinya bersama, sayang. Jangan mengelak."_

Bisa diprediksi bila saat ini si kulit pucat itu pasti tengah menyeringai, sangat menyebalkan.

 _"Aku serius, kita sudah sering membahas perihal ini, Sungmin. Kau tahu di mana cinta dan hatiku berlabuh."_

"Ya, _i see_. Aku hanya bercanda."

 _Ada apa?_ Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergumam dalam suara bisik lirih ketika suara Kyuhyun perlahan mengalun jauh dan terdengar samar. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan, suasana kamar mendadak senyap kemudian aura dingin menyergap tubuhnya.

Mimik wajahnya menegang, bayang-bayang hitam melambai di balik jendela kamar, mengacaukan kesadaran diri yang berusaha Sungmin pegang erat-erat; begitu hela angin dingin menerpa sisi tubuhnya. Tunggu, hembusan angin? Suara riuh ranjang yang terlonjak akibat dari pergerakan spontan Sungmin (melompat dari ranjang) menambah keriuhan detak jantung yang bertalu kacau. Entah sejak kapan? Kini, keringat dingin turut menyemarakan kekacauan hatinya.

Sungmin masih dalam keadaan sadar dan tidak salah melihat, jendela kamarnya jelas masih tertutup dengan rapat sama sekali tidak terkuak meski hanya sedikit, lantas dari mana asal hempasan angin yang menerpa sisi tubuhnya. Iris mata Sungmin menyipit, menatap lekat-lekat menyorot gorden jendela yang terayun lambat.

Samar suara yang sempat menghilang kembali dia dapatkan. Panggilan cemas Kyuhyun, Sungmin hiraukan. Jemari tangannya tetap bertahan menggenggam telepon di telinga yang belum terputus. Tepak langkah perlahan menyusuri karpet berbulu berwarna cokelat muda yang terasa lembut, berderap menghampiri lambaian gorden yang senantiasa masih bergerak menampilkan setengah bayang pemandangan gelap di luar jendela.

"KYUHYUN!"

Seolah tersadar dari dunia fana, teriakan terkejut yang mencelos dari bibir memantul akibat dari bayang hitam yang sekejap mata melayang ke jendela dan menghantamnya dengan keras. Dapat dia dengar, detak jantung yang ribut berlomba dengan seruan cemas Kyuhyun yang terdengar makin jelas.

 _"Sayang, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu?! Sungmin ... jawab pertanyaanku?! Sungmin."_

Kyuhyun nyaris membentak Sungmin saat sang terkasih tidak kunjung merespon panggilannya. Sementara, Sungmin masih terpaku di tempat. Dia menghela napas panjang, tangan kirinya berkeringat dan bergetar parah begitupula dengan getar bibirnya.

"Tidak. Aku ... aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya terkejut, sesuatu menghantam jendela kamarku, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tidak mampu menyembunyikan getar ketakutannya dan tampaknya Kyuhyun mengetahui hal tersebut. Pria tampan itu kemudian terdiam sejenak, sebelum kembali menguntai kata menenangkan.

 _"Sayang, tenang. Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Jendelamu terkunci rapat, bukan?"_

Kepalanya mengangguk samar sambil menggumam pelan, masih tidak mampu menenangkan detak jantung yang bertalu kian meledak resah ketika menyadari kelambu gorden tidak lagi bergerak resah seperti tadi, bahkan kain berwarna putih itu terlihat rapi seperti semula sama sekali tidak terlihat kusut maupun terbuka sedikit. Padahal bila mengingat pergerakan lambatnya tadi, seharusnya gorden itu sedikit terkuak maupun terlihat kusut. Tapi...

Sungmin menggeleng kuat, geratan gigi pada bibir bawah menguat seiring niat hati mendekati jendela hendak meneliti keadaan sekaligus mencari siluet bayang hitam yang baru saja menghantam kaca jendela kamar.

 _"Dear, kau masih di sana? Kau baik-baik saja. Apa perlu aku ke rumahmu sekarang?"_

Perkataan Kyuhyun sekali lagi menyentak kesadaran Sungmin. Hela napas yang mulai terhisap normal mengepul dari celah bibirnya.

"Ya, tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja, Kyu. Tidak perlu kemari, ini sudah dini hari. Aku hanya meminta kepadamu untuk tidak mematikan sambungan telepon kita selama aku melihat keadaan di luar."

 _"Tentang hantaman itu?"_

"Ya, apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Sungmin penuh harap.

Setidaknya bila Kyuhyun mampu mendengar hantaman tersebut, dirinya memang benar-benar dalam keadaan sadar. Bukan hanya sekadar halusinasi ataupun perasaan paranoid akibat dari gangguan mimpi buruk tiga hari ini.

 _"Yeah, aku mendengarnya, cukup kuat. Maka dari itu berhati-hatilah, kuaklah sedikit gordennya. Jangan terlalu menampakkan dirimu,"_ pesan Kyuhyun yang menuai desah lega dari Sungmin. Dirinya ternyata tidak sendiri. Kyuhyun mendengarnya.

Sungmin menjulurkan tangan kirinya yang samar-samar masih terasa bergetar dan kebas, pelan sangat lambat. Ujung jemari telunjuknya kemudian menyentuh sisi kanan gorden, lekukan pada gorden dia remas dengan lembut setelahnya menarik gorden itu ke sisi kiri, seperti yang dipinta oleh Kyuhyun; Sungmin hanya menguaknya sedikit.

Tubuhnya bergerak condong ke jendela dengan kepala yang terjulur ke arah gorden lalu sedikit berposisi miring. Sebuah pemandangan yang sekali lagi membuatnya merasa traumatik terpandang di depan matanya.

 _"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sayang?"_

Kepalanya mengangguk satu kali bersama sorot pandangan yang terbias nanar ke bawah.

"Ya, seekor burung...-"

Dapat Sungmin rasakan, napasnya kembali terhela berat; tercekat di kerongkongan. Aroma darah dari burung tersebut entah mengapa memenuhi indera penciuman Sungmin. Kyuhyun terdiam, dia rupanya lebih memilih menunggu kalimat kekasihnya yang terasa memberat.

"...burung gagak dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan. Kepalanya patah, Kyu," lanjutnya sambil berbisik berat.

Aroma anyir itu makin menusuk ke dalam pernapasan, sementara pandangan Sungmin mengedar mencari celah jendela yang mampu dia rasuki. Namun nihil, jendela ini benar-benar tertutup dengan rapat.

 _"Lalu, kenapa terdengar berat, sayang. Hanya seekor burung, sudahlah tidak perlu takut_."_

"Aku mencium aroma darahnya, Kyu!"

Tanpa sadar Sungmin terpekik histeris memotong perkataan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melangkah mundur secara bertahap bersela dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabur. Dia tidak mengerti, sejak kapan tubuhnya bergetar sehebat ini dengan bola mata memanas hendak menangis. Kejadian malam ini sungguh di luar nalar logika Sungmin, sedangkan gorden putih itu kembali bergerak, kini cukup kasar.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin tak kuasa, dia terisak di tengah untaian kalimat rancu yang terlontar gagap; tertutupi kebisingan kain gorden yang saling menggesek ribut. Telapak tangannya bergetar hebat, menutup bibir yang kian bergetar takut dan tidak tahu arah.

"Kyuhyun, jendelanya tertutup rapat bahkan masih terkunci. Tapi mengapa? Mengapa aku mampu mencium aroma darahnya? Kenapa ... kenapa gorden itu bergerak? Aku merasakan angin berembus. Kyuhyun ... apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

Kini Sungmin benar-benar ketakutan, terisak hebat hingga tersenggal. Napasnya terembus satu-satu dan langkah kakinya masih terus melangkah ke belakang, menghindari koyakan gorden dan aroma darah yang makin menghunus pekat nyali Sungmin.

Ponsel yang tergenggam erat terjatuh saat untaian menenangkan dari Kyuhyun meluncur secara bertahap memenuhi pendengaran. Sungmin menghiraukannya sebab suara tangis serta tawa seseorang yang beberapa hari ini samar mengaungi pendengarannya terdengar kian jelas membungkam kicauan menenangkan dari Kyuhyun, bergema keras seolah sebuah musik yang tertancap di setiap sudut ruangan. Berkumpul memenuhi ruang kamar Sungmin.

"PERGI! PERGI! HENTIKAN JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

Sungmin mulai meracau panik, bola matanya bergerilya cepat ke arah pintu kamar namun seolah terpaku, tubuhnya tidak dapat dia gerakkan, bagai terpasung di dalam rantai besi.

"AYAH! IBU TOLONG AKU!"

Kepanikan kian mencekam, situasi beberapa menit yang lalu kembali terulang. Hantaman serta bayang hitam tak kasat mata berbondong menyentuh kaca jendela kamar seperti hendak menghancurkannya. Sementara itu, aroma pekat darah menyelubungi ruang kamar. Tercium makin lekat hingga nyaris membuat Sungmin mual. Perutnya bergolak, berputar acak akibat aroma busuk yang mendominasi aroma anyir di pernapasannya.

Kesadaran diri yang tertindas aroma busuk membuat Sungmin melupakan sebuah gambaran aneh di balik jendela kamar, terlepas dar aroma busuk yang membuat perutnya bergolak. Suara hantaman beruntun yang sempat membuatnya nyaris gila berubah menjadi ketukan satu-satu. Iris matanya dapat melihat siluet gambaran sosok misterius, berkuku panjang dari balik gorden yang mulai terkuak sedikit demi sedikit. Terlihat tengah mengetuk pelan lalu mengeratnya, menggesek meninggalkan jejak darah panjang di sepanjang kaca jendela kamarnya.

Bayangan hitam itu perlahan mendekat dan gorden yang terkuak sedikit makin melebar. Seekor burung gagak tiba-tiba mengepakkan sayapnya di balik kaca jendela, setelahnya suara teriakan keras menggema dari balik bibir saat kuku hitam panjang mengerat leher si burung gagak lalu menarik paksa kepalanya. Iris mata Sungmin membulat penuh, suara tawa itu serta sorot mata yang terpintai perasaan tiada puas dan haus akan darah; mendorong Sungmin ke dalam hisapan kelam di alam bawah sadarnya.

Punggung Sungmin menekan kuat dinding kamar yang menghalau niat untuk melarikan diri. Berbagai barang yang terpandang mata melayang ke arah jendela yang masih memantulkan bayang-bayang hitam menyeramkan, kian mendekat ingin meraih tubuh Sungmin.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! PERGI JANGAN DEKATI AKU! PERGI JANGAN GANGGU AKU!"

 **(*_*_*)**

Suara nada sambung panjang yang terdengar nyaring dari balik ponsel selepas teriakan kacau Sungmin tentulah tidak akan menahan diri Kyuhyun di atas ranjang lebih lama lagi. Lelaki tampan itu kemudian bergegas melompat dari ranjang, bergerak meraih jaket dari gantungan baju setelah meraih kunci mobil di meja nakas. Perasaannya tentu tidak dapat dideskripsikan lagi, bagaimana raut datar itu menampilkan kegundahan hati yang tersirat kelam di sepanjang langkah larinya menuruni anak tangga hingga mengambil alih perhatian sang ayah dari posisinya membuat secangkir kopi.

Telah mampu menggambarkan sebuah keresahan hati yang menggebu di sepasang mata sang ayah.

"Kyuhyun..."

Perkataannya berhenti saat menangkap raut terkejut dari sepasang bahu yang sekilas menegang, namun Kyuhyun tidak berniat berbalik barang sejenak demi menatap wajah ayahnya. Lelaki itu memilih merundukkan tubuh meraih sepasang sepatu dari tempat sepatu lalu mengenakannya dengan cepat.

"Ingin pergi kemana? Ini masih dini hari."

"Ke rumah Sungmin, ayah," jawab Kyuhyun cepat. Tangannya telah meraih kenop pintu, namun harus kembali tertahan oleh lontaran kata heran dari sang ayah. "Haruskah sekarang..."

"Aku harus ke sana sekarang," kata Kyuhyun tegas dengan sorot mata tajam mengharuskan.

Lelaki paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu tersenyum kecil, kepalanya mengangguk dua kali. "Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Truk-truk besar biasa beroperasi di waktu dini hari."

"Ya, aku pergi," seru Kyuhyun tidak sabaran yang menuai kekehan kecil dari Younghwa.

"Dasar anak muda."

 **(*_*)**

Kyuhyun menghela napas lega begitu dirinya telah sampai di halaman depan rumah Sungmin. Sedikit banyak dia tidak menghiraukan perkataan ayahnya tentang kalimat hati-hati yang tertuang di dalam kecepatan mobil di atas rata-rata. Beruntung saja, jalan pintas yang dia ambil bukanlah jalan lebar yang dapat dilewati truk-truk besar itu, hingga Kyuhyun dengan suka cita menggila di sepanjang jalan sepi seolah jalan raya itu miliknya. Suara debum kasar yang berasal dari pintu mobil yang tertutup secara kasar menjadi komando langkah Kyuhyun dalam menyusuri halaman samping rumah Sungmin yang menjadi letak kamar Sungmin.

Kamar Sungmin berada di lantai dua, sebuah kamar tanpa balkon. Maka, bila ada suatu hal yang menghantam jendela kamar Sungmin otomatis onggokan tubuh tersebut terlempar ke halaman. Tentang hantaman tersebut, Kyuhyun memang benar-benar mendengarnya. Tersengar keras, namun setelah dirinya memijaki halaman samping rumah Sungmin. Serasah ranting maupun daun pun tidak dia temukan, apalagi seekor burung gagak dengan kondisi tubuh yang mengenaskan seperti itu.

 _Apa aku sedang bermimpi?_ Pikir Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Sekali lagi, dia menyusuri tiap sudut halaman samping rumah Sungmin, terlebih bertepatan di bawah kamar Sungmin. Tetap saja, dia tidak menemukan apapun.

"PERGI! PERGI DARI HADAPANKU! PERGI JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AYAH! IBU! TOLONG AKU!"

Suara teriakan Sungmin menjadi spontanitas Kyuhyun dalam melupakan onggokan tubuh seekor burung gagak yang tidak berhasil dia temukan jasadnya. Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu kemudian berlari memasuki rumah Sungmin yang rupanya tidak terkunci. Sebab teriakan rusuh sang pemilik, para penjaga rumah besar itu pun berbondong-bondong masuk hendak menolong sang tuan rumah yang berdiri resah di depan pintu kamar Sungmin.

" _Ahjumma ... ahjussi_ ," sapa Kyuhyun sambil membungkukkan tubuh. Sepasang suami istri yang semula berteriak resah di depan kamar Sungmin serentak menoleh ke tempat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Syukurlah kau datang tepat waktu, nak," rintih Kyeongsuk disela isakan cemasnya. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar Sungmin. "Apa yang sedang terjadi, _ahjumma_?"

"Kami tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Sungmin tiba-tiba berteriak histeris di dalam kamar dengan keadaan pintu yang terkunci," jawab ayah Sungmin ditengah kegiatan diri menenangkan sang istri.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, setelah meminta izin untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Sungmin dengan bantuan dua satpam penjaga rumah megah itu, Kyuhyun dapat meneliti keadaan sang kekasih yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Berbagai barang berserakan di segala penjuru kamar Sungmin, sementara sang kekasih meringkuk histeris di sudut kamar.

"AKU BILANG PERGI! PERGI DARI SINI! JANGAN GANGGU AKU! PERGI!" teriak Sungmin kalut sambil merengkuh sepasang telinganya dan menangis hebat. Kyuhyun bergerak ke tempat Sungmin kemudian mengulurkan tangan merengkuh tubuh bergetar kekasihnya. Berontakan keras tak pelak dia dapatkan.

"TIDAK! JANGAN SENTUH AKU! PERGI! PERGI!"

"Sayang ... Sungmin, tenang ini aku, Kyuhyun."

Sungmin tertegun, iris matanya yang memerah sembab menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyuhyun sebelum menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhan erat Kyuhyun. Terisak ketakutan di dalam gerak tangan Kyuhyun yang membaluti tubuh belakangnya. Sungmin merasakan kehadiran orang lain, kedua orang tuanya memandang dirinya dengan raut cemas. Ibu Sungmin terlihat enggan meninggalkan kamar putranya, namun sang ayah terus berbisik lembut menenangkan sang ibu untuk pergi memberikan privasi pada sepasang kekasih muda itu.

"Kyuhyun ... jendela ... gorden ... darah ... burung gagak."

Sungmin kembali meracau takut, sementara Kyuhyun terdiam. Hanya pergerakan tangan yang melindungi keresahan sang kekasih.

"Ya, tidak apa. Tidak ada yang terjadi, semua baik-baik saja, sayang," bisik Kyuhyun menenangkan sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

Lingkupan perasaan bingung masih menaungi hatinya, tentang semua racauan Sungmin serta suara hantaman yang dia dengar melalui sambungan telepon, mustahil dapat Kyuhyun acuhkan begitu saja. Sungmin mendongak, menatap keterdiaman Kyuhyun yang tersorot ke dalam sebuah lamunan. Iris matanya kemudian mengintip dari balik tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat, jantungnya sedikit bertalu dua kali lebih cepat saat suara serak Sungmin tiba-tiba menyelusup ke dalam lamunannya. Wajahnya merunduk, menatap arah pandangan Sungmin yang terarah lurus ke jendela.

"Halaman samping rumahmu bersih," bisik Kyuhyun sumbang di antara langkah kaki cepat Sungmin yang kembali menghampiri jendela kamarnya. Menguak gorden jendela dengan kasar lantas membuka kaitan jendelanya.

Sungmin membekap bibir, kepalanya menggeleng dua kali. "Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin penglihatanku salah. Tidak mungkin."

Kyuhyun berderap mendekati Sungmin, memberikan sebuah rengkuhan hangat dari belakang. "Sungmin..."

"Ini bukan sebuah halusinasi, Kyuhyun. Aku masih sadar. Aku melihatnya, benar-benar melihatnya. Tentang burung gagak itu, sosok hitam dan darah. Aku melihat semuanya, Kyuhyun. Seharusnya kau dapat menemukan burung gagak itu, seharusnya..." Sungmin tersenggal, namun racauannya masih belum berniat berhenti.

"...seharusnya bekas darah itu..."

Lumatan lembut yang terasa menuntut membungkam racauan Sungmin. Suara gumaman protes dari Sungmin teredam, bergetar di antara tautan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun mengulum lembut bibir Sungmin, namun ketat di waktu bersamaan. Menghisapnya sedikit kasar sebelum melepaskannya.

"Dengar sayang. Jangan seperti ini. Aku percaya kepadamu, karena suara hantaman itu pula aku dengarkan. Tapi, aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Tenangkan dirimu, sayang. Cobalah untuk menerima kenyataan."

Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin, mengusap sisinya dengan hangat bersama sorot teduh yang menenangkan. Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya takut, Kyu. Aku hanya takut semua peristiwa ini..."

Kyuhyun mendesis menenangkan, lengannya menarik tubuh Sungmin kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Sungmin."

Kelopak mata Sungmin terpejam, menikmati sentuhan hangat di sepanjang tubuh belakangnya, mencoba meletakkan semua beban psikisnya malam ini ke dalam balutan kasih Kyuhyun. Berupaya melupakan kejadian yang dia alami dan meleburkannya ke dalam kenyataan yang ada, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun.

 _Semoga apa yang aku takutkan tidak menjadi kenyataan._

 **Go To Next Chap (^^)  
**


	3. Chapter 2 (MISSING MESSAGES)

**Chapter 2**

Cairan kental manis berwarna kuning keemasan yang membaluti tiga lapis _pancake_ di atas piring lebar berwarna putih, seolah-olah menjadi pemandangan terindah di pagi hari yang cerah. Suara samar dari televisi di ruang tamu yang tengah mengocehkan iklim hari ini turut menyemarakan kesunyian di meja makan. Suara dentang garpu dan pisau yang menggesek piring perlahan lenyap seiring dengan keterdiaman diri yang mengambil alih fokus setiap insan di meja makan.

Sejak kehadiran dirinya sepuluh menit yang lalu, jemari tangan kanan yang merengkuh ujung pisau tetap berdiam diri, tidak berniat mengotorinya. Semalam suntuk, telinganya terus dipenuhi oleh gerutuan Kyuhyun tentang peristiwa aneh yang mendadak lenyap di telan kenyataan logika. Sebuah peristiwa astral yang hanya mampu terkecap sekilas dan tidak berbekas, sebagaimana guratan peristiwa dunia yang kerap membuat geger masyarakat, sebagai contoh: pembunuhan.

Kyuhyun memang terus menghujani dirinya dengan perkataan masuk akal, mengatakan bila semua yang terjadi hanya sebuah halusinasi semata ataupun sebagai salah satu peristiwa diri yang terjadi sebab pikiran yang lelah atau tidak fokus. Sekalipun semua tampak nyata, kekasihnya akan terus berusaha melafalkan dalam pikirannya bila semua itu hanya halusinasi, tanamkan kepada diri sendiri bila hal tersebut hanya sekadar peristiwa astral yang tanpa sengaja terjadi di dunia manusia.

Bagaimanapun dunia gaib dan dunia manusia itu berdampingan, tidak mustahil bila sesekali dan tanpa sengaja mereka melancong ke dunia manusia, hal yang wajar. Dan tadi malam anggaplah seperti itu.

Berulang kali, Kyuhyun memahat perkataan itu demi menenangkan hati Sungmin. Namun, tidak semudah itu Sungmin melepaskan peristiwa astral tadi malam seperti yang Kyuhyun pinta. Tetap saja, pikirannya terganggu dan hatinya bergerumuh tidak tenang.

Bahkan sepiring _pancake_ kesukaannyapun tidak dapat menarik Sungmin dari alam bawah sadarnya, selera makannya menghilang seiring dengan rasa penasaran diri yang kian melonjak naik di tiap pasang mata menampilkan kilasan-kilasan rancu peristiwa tadi malam.

"Sungmin..."

Iris mata Sungmin mengedar, menatap sang ibu yang menatapnya dengan raut sendu. Lekuk tipis yang tergaris di sudut bibir, tidak sampai mata. Kyeongsuk berniat memberikan lekuk menenangkan, namun tampaknya dia telah gagal.

"Apa kau merasa bosan? Ingin mencoba menu lain," tawar Kyeongsuk. Sungmin menunduk, menatap tiga lapis _pancake_ yang masih cantik dalam balutan _topping_ madu, sama sekali belum tersentuh. Ekor matanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dan sang ayah yang juga tengah menatap dirinya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Hela panjang meluncur dari celah bibirnya, Sungmin meraih potongan kecil lalu melepaskannya ke dalam mulut bersama seulas lekuk menenangkan. "Tidak. Aku suka _pancake_ ," katanya riang. Kyeongsuk mengulurkan tangan, mengusap lengan Sungmin yang tertekuk. "Ya, habiskan, sayang."

Nada suaranya bergetar, Sungmin tahu itu. Maka dari itu, bergegas dia menghabiskan sarapannya setelahnya menarik Kyuhyun dari meja makan dan berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya. Sungmin tidak ingin berlama diri dengan kondisi hati yang tidak utuh. Dia hanya tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa sedih maupun cemas atas keadaannya saat ini.

Sesampai di mobil Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjerit jengah. Mengeluarkan segala beban pikirannya yang menumpuk menaungi benak serta otak, membuatnya lelah dan pusing. Ingin sekali melenyapkannya, namun sekali lagi. Dia adalah Sungmin, seorang Sungmin yang tidak mampu melupakan segala kejadian apapun itu sekalipun kejadian kecil dan tidak berarti semudah dia membuang sampah ke tong sampah.

Tentulah, tidak mudah.

Sebotol susu rasa pisang menekan pipi Sungmin ketika telinganya mendengar pintu di kursi kemudi tertutup. Tangannya terangkat meraih botol susu itu dari tangan Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Masih belum bisa melupakannya, sayang."

Tanpa tanda tanya, karena Kyuhyun melemparkan sebuah kalimat pernyataan bukan kalimat pertanyaan. Mereka berdua telah menjalin kasih selama lima tahun, pastilah Sungmin sudah lebih dari tahu nada dan intonasi perkataan Kyuhyun yang dia lempar merujuk ke kalimat apa. Sungmin memutar penutup botol susu rasa pisang lantas dia teguk isinya secara perlahan.

"Sulit, Kyuhyun."

Pandangannya menatap kosong botol susu rasa pisang yang tercuri setengah isinya. "Kau tahu, perasaanku mengatakan..." Iris mata Sungmin berpindah, menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "...bila peristiwa tadi malam adalah salah satu peristiwa penting. Salah satu kumpulan _puzzel_..."

"Katakan sebagai salah satu kode," tambah Kyuhyun yang direspon dengan anggukan benar dari Sungmin. Kepala Kyuhyun menggeleng dua kali, salah satu tangannya bergerak ke kunci kemudi; menghidupkan mesin mobil. "Tetap saja, kau tidak aku anjurkan terlalu larut ke dalam pikiran gaib itu, sayang." Jemari telunjuk Kyuhyun menekan kening Sungmin. "Lihat, garis-garis halus mulai membayangi keningmu, _baby_ ," canda Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh-kekeh kecil.

Sungmin menampik jemari Kyuhyun dengan kasar, bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Kurang ajar. Wajahku ini tergaris awet muda. Ayo, minta maaf," ketus Sungmin dengan tangan kanan yang terulur ke arah Kyuhyun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik jahil, ekor matanya melirik sekilas ke wajah Sungmin.

"Cium dahulu," kata Kyuhyun acuh sambil menunjuk bibirnya. Mata Sungmin memicing sadis, menolak permintaan Kyuhyun dengan dengusan sebal. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya," jawab Sungmin tidak kalah acuh. Kyuhyun menahan tawa, iris matanya mengedar menatap lampu lalu lintas yang berubah warna menjadi merah.

Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak samar, lumatan ketat yang terasa panas dan cepat menaungi bibirnya. Sepasang tangannya terkepal, memukul bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali, namun tidak dihiraukan. Kyuhyun justru semakin kurang ajar, menyelusupkan lidahnya secara cepat ke dalam mulut Sungmin yang direspon dengan pukulan di kepala sebab nyaris tersedak.

Sungmin mengerang protes, memaki pergerakan lidah Kyuhyun yang menawan lidahnya; menenggelamkan kepemilikannya ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun dan menghisapnya kuat. Suara hantaman kuat yang berasal dari atap mobil Kyuhyun menjadi alih fokus Kyuhyun di bibir Sungmin. Terpaksa dia melepaskan bibir dan lidah Sungmin lantas mendongak, menatap atap mobilnya.

"Buah jatuh," gumam Kyuhyun dengan kening mengernyit bingung. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangan, menatap pohon-pohon tinggi yang berjajar di sisi kiri jalan. "Tidak ada pohon yang berbuah, Kyuhyun."

Kepala Kyuhyun merunduk, menatap Sungmin. "Tapi..."

Suara klakson mobil yang mulai ribut di belakang menahan perasaan bingung Kyuhyun sekaligus perasaan penasaran dari Sungmin. Sebuah kaca besar dari papan reklame menjadi bahan ekspedisi Sungmin dalam mengobati perasaan ingin tahunya tentang suara hantaman di atap mobil Kyuhyun. Napas Sungmin tercekat, tersenggal dengan sepasang iris yang membulat horor. Pergerakan mobil yang seolah melambat memberikan penggambaran jelas di sepasang mata Sungmin.

Seulas lekuk miring mematikan yang terlindungi surai panjang berantakan, terlihat jelas diingatan. Sosok bayangan hitam yang semalam menghantui jendela kamarnya, terduduk nyaman di atap mobil Kyuhyun.

"KYUHYUN! BERHENTI!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget, suara teriakan Sungmin sontak membuatnya dilanda perasaan bingung yang menggebu. "Sayang, ada..."

"Berhenti! Hentikan mobilnya! Sekarang!"

Kepanikan Sungmin menyalur ke Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu mendecih tidak peduli saat rambu lalu lintas yang menyatakan tidak boleh parkir di sepanjang trotoar pejalan kaki itu mengadang perputaran kemudi yang bergetar. Entah mengapa? Perasaan tidak nyaman menyelimuti benaknya di setiap telinga mendengar teriakan kacau Sungmin dan mimik wajah ketakutan itu.

Seusai memarkir sembarang mobilnya di sisi jalan raya yang mulai padat kendaraan, Sungmin bergegas melompat keluar dari mobil Kyuhyun; menatap lekat-lekat setiap sudut atap mobil Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, sayang? Mengapa tiba-tiba..."

"Terdapat seseorang di atap mobilmu, Kyuhyun," sergah Sungmin cepat. Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit tidak percaya, iris matanya mengedar menatap atap mobil dan tidak menemukan suatu hal di sana. "Sayang..."

"Aku melihatnya lewat kaca papan reklame, Kyuhyun. Seseorang yang sama. Seseorang yang tadi malam mengetuk jendela kamarku. Dia ... dia duduk di atap mobilmu. Suara hantaman itu berasal darinya," ucap Sungmin cepat disela senggalan napas yang tidak beraturan.

Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun mengalami hal yang tidak masuk akal; hanya mendengar bunyi yang janggal, namun tidak mendapatkan penyebabnya. Sementara, si kekasih selalu meracaukan hal yang hingga saat ini masih dia ragukan keberadaannya. Berniat menyela, akan tetapi; dia mendapatkan suaranya.

"Iya sayang. Iya."

Kyuhyun merengkuh bahu Sungmin, membawa kekasihnya menatap dirinya; mencoba menghentikan gerak kacau di sepasang iris kelam Sungmin.

"Sekarang tenangkan dirimu. Lihat, tidak ada apapun di atap mobilku."

Sungmin sekali lagi menatap atap mobil Kyuhyun, bulir air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata perlahan melinangi pipi halusnya. Merasa lelah sekaligus kacau dengan penglihatan diri yang tidak semestinya. Tidak dapat dia pungkiri, perasaan takut kini menyergap dirinya. Pandangan serta lekuk sinisnya telah mampu membungkam bibir Sungmin serta membawa perasaannya ke arah hal yang tidak baik.

Sungmin takut, menakutkan sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman di hati. Menakutkan sebuah pertanda buruk bagi kehidupannya kelak. Menakutkan sebuah praduga yang menaungi pikiran bila kemunculan sosok misterius itu ialah pertanda malapetaka bagi kelangsungan hidup keluarga, teman-teman dan orang yang dia cintai.

 **(*_*)**

"Yakin, tidak ingin ikut serta?" tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi, memastikan keterdiaman Sungmin selepas isakan putus asa di sepanjang perjalanan mereka di salah satu kediaman teman Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, sembab di selingkar matanya sedikit banyak menyakiti hati Kyuhyun. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah Changmin, jemari tangan Kyuhyun tidak lepas dari sepasang tangan lembut itu, meremasnya dengan hangat disela bibir melontarkan untaian kata menenangkan.

Tidak banyak yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan sebab dia hanya mendengar, tidak turut melihatnya. Maka, perasaan ragupun masih menaungi seluk beluk sanubarinya dan Sungmin mengetahui hal tersebut. Oleh sebab itu, dia merasa sendiri dan bagai orang gila; melihat hal yang tidak semua orang dapat melihatnya. Sungguh membuatnya frustasi.

"Ya, tetapi jangan masuk ke dalam," pinta Sungmin sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun. Perasaan takut masih menaungi benaknya. Tubuh Kyuhyun terdorong mendekat, mengecup kening Sungmin dan bibirnya secara bergantian.

"Aku akan menghubungi Changmin."

Kyuhyun kemudian berkutat dengan ponselnya, memainkan layarnya sebelum meletakkannya ke telinga.

"Aku sudah di depan pagar rumahmu. Cepat kemari beserta berkas-berkas penelitian itu."

Selepas menghubungi Changmin, pagar rumah berwarna cokelat setinggi lima meter itu terbuka sedikit, menampilkan seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung yang tersenyum ramah menyapa Sungmin di balik kaca mobil yang terbuka.

"Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Changmin begitu Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Changmin dengan sorot tanya. "Mata kekasihmu sembab?" Perjelas Changmin yang menuai pukulan kecil di sudut kepala lelaki tinggi itu.

"Suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain. Kami baik-baik saja," ketus Kyuhyun sambil membuka acak lembaran hasil penelitian yang berbentuk makalah tebal itu. Tiba-tiba lekuk jahil tersudut di bibir Changmin, bahunya bergerak menyenggol kecil bahu Kyuhyun.

"Oh ... oh. Biar aku tebak. Pukul wajahku bila tadi malam kalian tidak tidur seranjang."

Alis Changmin bergerak jenaka, naik-turun dengan pandangan yang menggelikan. Merasa mual sebab mimik wajah yang tidak dapat dikatakan layak, Kyuhyun menutup sampul makalah tebal itu lalu melayangkannya ke puncak kepala Changmin. Terang saja, suara teriakan kesakitan terlafal jelas di bibir Changmin.

"Yaaak! Pukul wajahku, bukan kepalaku. Aih! Sakit sekali," gerutu Changmin mengusap puncak kepalanya. Tubuhnya kemudian condong ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menahan tawa akibat tingkah labil sepasang sahabat itu. Raut menyedihkan segera berbayang di mata Sungmin.

" _Honey_ , lihat kelakuan sadis kekasihmu itu. Sungguh, kau tidak layak untuknya. Seharusnya kau bergegas masuk ke dalam rengkuhanku sebelum ... Awh! Sial!" ocehan Changmin berhenti, terpotong oleh tindakan Kyuhyun yang menginjak kaki polosnya; hanya berlindungkan sandal rumah, sementara kaki Kyuhyun dibaluti sepatu pantofel berbahan dasar kulit.

Kini Sungmin benar-benar tertawa, sebuah keputusan yang tepat berkunjung ke rumah lelaki tinggi itu di tengah gerungan perasaan kalut. Sungmin pada akhirnya tidak menyesali keputusannya, mengizinkan Kyuhyun menghentikan sejenak perjalanan mereka ke kampus demi mengunjungi hunian Changmin guna menyelesaikan kasus penelitian yang nyaris rampung. Setidaknya perasaan resahnya kini sedikit terobati.

Kepala Sungmin mendongak, menatap awan kelabu yang mengarak pelan menutupi sang mentari. Menyembunyikan lekuk semangat ke balik muram durja membuat kening Sungmin mengerut tidak percaya. Bila telinganya tidak salah mendengar ocehan pembaca iklim di berita televisi yang mengaung samar di balik dinding meja makan, hari ini cuaca sedang bersahabat.

Lantas, ada apa dengan awan kelabu yang melindungi sinar keemasannya? Pandangan Sungmin teralih ke tempat Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang sedang berdiskusi serius, dapat dia katakan demikian melalui sorot mata dan mimik wajah yang menegang jemu. Oleh darinya, Sungmin tidak berniat menganggu.

Jari telunjuk bermain tombol kaca, menekan dan menariknya secara berulang; berupaya mengusir kebosanan diri, bibirnya mendekat ke arah jendela yang naik setengah. Mengepulkan uap napas, membuat sebuah embun yang memburamkan pandangan. Guratan tulisan abstrak menodai kaca mobil Kyuhyun. Gabungan nama yang terdiri dari namanya dan Kyuhyun menuai lekuk manis di bibir Sungmin.

Kelopak mata Sungmin memicing, gugusan nama yang usai dia guratkan tiba-tiba memburam tertutupi uap napas tak bertuan. Berani bersumpah, Sungmin sama sekali tidak mengembuskan uap napas ke kaca, terlebih pada guratan nama itu, namun mengapa tiba-tiba memburam, tertindas oleh uap napas?

Sungmin mengulum bibir bawah, menanti guratan nama yang mulai nampak kembali eksistensinya dalam pandangan Sungmin. Akan tetapi, tidak lagi berupa gugusan nama 'KyuMin' ataupun 'MinKyu', tetapi tergurat di dalam satu baris kata yang menghempas keterkejutan Sungmin ke lembah kebisuan diri.

 _ **Tolong aku**_

Terlambat, suara teriakan Sungmin terbungkam oleh pergerakan kaca mobil yang tertutup sendiri. Sungmin mengejang kacau, sepasang tangan yang mengepal takut bergerak acak memukul kaca mobil Kyuhyun, bermaksud meminta pertolongan.

"Buka! Buka pintunya! Kyuhyun!"

Gerak jemari Sungmin berpindah cepat menarik tuas pintu mobil dan menekan klakson mobil yang terletak di tengah kemudi secara kasar. Bibirnya bergetar, sementara napasnya kembali tersenggal, tenggelam ke dalam isakan tertahan manakala klakson tersebut tidak menimbulkan bunyi. Kendati demikian, kaca mobil yang masih menampilkan bayang Kyuhyun dan Changmin kini benar-benar lenyap, tertutupi oleh embun uap napas yang menebal; membatasi pandangan Sungmin.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya!"

Sungmin makin berteriak histeris ketika sepasang iris matanya memantulkan bayangan sekumpulan burung gagak, berbondong-bondong menghantam kaca depan mobil Kyuhyun secara berurutan dan keras. Darah yang terciprat menghiasi kaca mobil Kyuhyun menekan pernapasan Sungmin. Pemandangan, kepala patah, sayap yang terbelah hingga organ tubuh yang tercecer membuat perut Sungmin teraduk.

Sekali lagi, aroma amis dan anyir yang berasal dari darah sekumpulan burung gagak yang tidak berniat berhenti dari percobaan diri meretakkan kaca mobil Kyuhyun seolah hendak menyerangnya itu menyengat hidung Sungmin, membaui pernapasannya dengan aroma darah yang kian membusuk. Sungmin kian pening, mual yang tidak tertahan terlontar dari celah bibirnya.

Dan sebuah percikan mual dari bibir, membuat Sungmin nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Air bening yang terasa pahit, entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi linang darah bercampur belatung dan cacing kecil berwarna hitam yang masih bernapas, menggeliat resah di atas alas mobil Kyuhyun.

Isak tangis kian tergugu di dalam mobil, perasaan mual lagi-lagi menaungi perut Sungmin. Lelaki manis itu berusaha menahannya, kendati tertahan, perut yang bergejolak mencekik pernapasan Sungmin hingga terpaksa dia memuntahkannya lagi. Sekali lagi, cairan mual yang menjijikkan terpandang di mata Sungmin bersama linang darah yang menyelimuti mobil Kyuhyun, selayak rinai hujan; berderai-derai deras menutupi pandangan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun! Buka pintunya! Kyuhyun! Aku mohon! Cho kyuhyun!"

Teriakan histeris Sungmin menggema di setiap sudut mobil Kyuhyun hingga tertangkap indera pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah berdiskusi saat iris buram Sungmin menangkap retakan kecil di kaca depan mobil Kyuhyun akibat pergerakan beringas kumpulan burung gagak yang menghantam kaca.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan begitupula Changmin yang turut menatap mobil Kyuhyun dengan perasaan bingung. Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap mobilnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, menatap lekat-lekat tempat Sungmin dan sebuah perasaan ganjil yang beriringan dengan suara teriakan Sungmin mendorong langkah lari Kyuhyun serta Changmin ke mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu kemudi, menarik paksa tuas pintu yang tiba-tiba terkunci dari dalam tanpa menghiraukan mobil kesayangannya rusak. Bahkan bila diharuskan, dia akan menghancurkan kaca mobilnya demi membuka pintu mobil itu. Rupanya opsi terakhirnya menjadi kenyataan, tanpa berpikir ulang, Kyuhyun mengayunkan siku yang tertekuk ke kaca mobilnya. Dalam satu tekanan, kaca mobil yang cukup tebal itu hancur menjadi serpihan tidak berguna.

Jemari Kyuhyun bergegas menekan tuas pintu dari dalam, setelah berhasil; tubuh atasnya masuk ke dalam lantas menarik tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya dan bergegas lari ke sisi jalan lain bersama Changmin yang dengan sigap menarik tubuhnya ke trotoar. Selang beberapa detik, sebuah truk besar yang tidak dia ketahui asal muasalnya menghantam sisi belakang mobil Kyuhyun dan membuatnya terpental beberapa kali.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menahan napas, terlalu terkejut hingga persendian tubuh serasa melemas. Changmin tiba-tiba terduduk di samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih mematung takut, tubuhnya bergetar hebat; merengkuh erat-erat tubuh Sungmin yang terasa dingin.

Pikirannya kosong, terlambat sedikit saja. Kyuhyun tidak akan mampu menjalani hidupnya lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku takut. Dia ingin membunuhku. Kyuhyun..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya, sayang. Aku akan selalu melindungimu," bisik Kyuhyun bergetar. Rengkuhannya makin dia eratkan.

Dia melihatnya, sekalipun menyangkal bila dirinya tengah berhalusinasi. Tetapi, Kyuhyun benar-benar melihatnya. Tepat di saat dia berlari menghampiri mobilnya, bayang-bayang hitam yang terlihat samar keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan bergerak cepat memasuki sebuah truk barang yang tiba-tiba melaju dengan kencang.

"Kyuhyun."

Suara Changmin membawa pikiran Kyuhyun ke alam sadar, sahabatnya itu terlihat pias. Masih terlalu terkejut atas peristiwa tidak terduga yang menyambangi pagar depan rumahnya.

"Sebaiknya bawa Sungmin ke rumah terlebih dahulu. Biarkan dia menenangkan diri. Kita bisa ke kampus bersama nanti siang," tawar Changmin yang diangguki setuju oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengulum bibir bawahnya, mengeratnya kuat-kuat nyaris berdarah. Menahan isakan diri yang terdengar menyayat hati. Sungguh, perasaannya memang selalu benar. Semua kilasan aneh yang menyambangi dirinya beberapa hari ini tentulah sebuah pertanda. Pertanda tidak baik dan telah terbukti pagi ini.

Sungmin merasakan usapan halus di pinggang, suara isakannya perlahan surut tergantikan senggalan yang tidak beraturan. Sekali lagi, untaian menenangkan dari bibir Kyuhyun selalu menghujani telinganya, berseru lembut di sepanjang langkah kaki memasuki rumah Changmin. Lekuk tipis membayangi bibir Sungmin, jemari tangannya memenuhi ruas jemari Kyuhyun, melontarkan perasaan kasih dan ucapan terima kasih secara tersirat.

Setidaknya dia masih memiliki seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintai dan menjaga dirinya seperti ini.

 _Terima kasih, Kyuhyun_ , gumamnya tulus.

 **(*_*_*)**

Guratan ujung pensil yang bertugas mengisi kolom-kolom penelitian yang baru saja dia usaikan bersama kelompoknya, acap kali terhenti. Berhenti di satu pikiran yang melayang ke beberapa peristiwa pagi tadi. Masih terngiang jelas diingatan, mengenai hantaman keras di atap mobil Kyuhyun hingga sebuah truk yang menghantam mobil Kyuhyun dengan beringas dan terselesaikan sebab si sopir truk tengah di dera kantuk.

Jemarinya bergerak menyentuh belah bibir, sekilas ingatan tentang isi perut yang menodai alas mobil Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin kembali mengerung mual. Masih tidak dapat dia percaya bila perutnya akan mengeluarkan kumpulan binatang menjijikkan yang begitu dia nistakan keberadaannya.

Maka tidak heran bila dalam perjalanannya ke kampus bersama Changmin dan Kyuhyun dia habiskan melahap beberapa cup es krim berukuran besar demi menghilangkan kilasan jorok yang tentulah membuatnya paranoid. Kyuhyun dan Changmin tentu tidak akan berkomentar banyak, mereka hanya menatap Sungmin dengan sorot maklum.

Sungmin menghela napas berat, ujung pensil yang sejenak berhenti menelusuri kegiatannya, tampaknya benar-benar akan terhenti; terhiraukan oleh suara getar ponsel yang tergeletak nyaman di sisi buku tebal bersampul biru. Pergerakan jemari yang mengusap malas layar ponsel, tiba-tiba menegang dengan iris mata yang membulat cemas.

 _ **From: Kim Ryeowook**_

 _ **Received: Jan 13, 10:00 AM**_

 _ **Tolong aku**_

Sungmin terperanjat panik dari duduknya, sepasang tangan yang bergetar mengusap kasar layar ponsel hendak menghubungi Ryeowook, si pengirim pesan yang berhasil membuat benak Sungmin bergerumuh tidak tenang. Bahkan, dia melupakan sebaris kalimat permintaan tolong yang beberapa menit lalu nyaris melenyapkan nyawanya.

Suara nada sambung yang terdengar panjang berusaha menguji kesabaran Sungmin dalam menekan segala macam sumpah serapah tidak sabar. Tepat di nada sambung kelima, suara serak yang terdengar pilu; menahan rasa sakit yang teramat pedih membuat tubuh Sungmin kian kebas.

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu! Apa yang terjadi?! Dimana kau?!" bentak Sungmin kalut sembari berlari tidak tentu arah keluar dari perpustakaan, menghiraukan seruan tenang dari penjaga perpustakaan yang mematung tidak mengerti atas tingkah kacau Sungmin.

" _Seseorang berniat membunuhku, Sungmin. Aku mohon, selamatkan aku. Dia... dia menyekapku di toilet. Aku mohon, Sungmin..."_

"TIDAK! RYEOWOOK! KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Langkah kaki yang terdengar tergopoh menggema di sepanjang lorong gelap dan sunyi yang menghubungkannya ke toilet usang. Mata Sungmin memanas, tidak menghendaki diri terlambat dalam misi penyelamatan salah satu teman baiknya. Jantungnya bertalu keras, sementara perasaan resah kian menghimpit sanubarinya ketika suara teriakan kesakitan Ryeowook menggema di telinga sebelum nada sambung memutusnya.

"Aku mohon, bertahanlah. Aku mohon," rintih Sungmin di tengah langkah lari yang terus bertambah kecepatannya.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Sungmin bergegas mendorong pintu toilet yang tertutup rapat itu dengan hempasan kuat hingga menimbulkan suara bising. Tepak sepatunya bergema ribut di tiap lantai toilet yang terlihat kusam dan kotor.

"Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Dimana kau?! Kim Ryeowook!" teriak Sungmin rusuh di tengah kesadaran diri yang diselimuti perasaan takut hingga dirinya tidak menyadari suatu hal yang tidak wajar di toilet usang tersebut.

Tangan Sungmin bergerak cepat, menguak pintu bilik secara berurutan hingga ke bilik yang terletak di ujung. Bibirnya terkatup rapat bersama bulir air mata yang terjatuh cemas. Keadaan Ryeowook jauh dari kata baik. Tubuh yang terbaluti kemeja berbahan kain levis berwarna biru, berlinangkan darah segar yang terus mengalir dari balik tubuh yang tercabik tidak beraturan, melemaskan tubuh Sungmin, sepasang tangan yang bergetar kuat meraih sisi wajah Ryeowook yang turut melinangkan darah segar akibat dari puncak kepala yang retak, rusak oleh benda tumpul.

"A-aku..."

"Cari bantuan!"

Sungmin tertegun, sorot mata yang berbayang kosong sebab menahan rasa sakit yang tiada tara menatap wajah pias Sungmin lekat-lekat. Tangan kiri yang telah patah, menampilkan tulang siku yang mencuat merobek kulit pucatnya terulur mendorong tubuh Sungmin keluar bilik.

"Lekas, cari bantuan," titah Ryeowook sekali lagi.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, perasaan yang enggan meninggalkan Ryeowook seorang diri dengan keadaan yang buruk terpaksa dia tanggalkan demi memenuhi permintaan salah satu sahabat baiknya itu. Sungmin kemudian bergegas pergi dari toilet usang itu dan lagi-lagi melangkah tergopoh mencari penghuni kampus yang dapat dia harapkan uluran kemanusiaannya.

"Choi Minho..."

Teriakan Sungmin lenyap bersama langkah kaki yang mematung kaku, terserap ke dalam canda tawa tiga orang pria yang terlihat familiar. Sepasang mata yang saling menyipit tenggelam ke dalam tarikan bibir beralih memandang Sungmin dengan sorot tanya.

"Sungmin, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pria berperawakan kecil sembari melangkah tenang menghampiri tempat Sungmin. "Sungmin..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Keningnya mengernyit cemas, kulit putih yang biasa merona indah terlihat pias; cukup membuatnya merasa takut, terlebih dengan sikap Sungmin yang membisu terkejut bagai patung.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan pandang, menatap sepasang pria yang turut menghampiri dirinya dengan raut bingung. Ryeowook menggelengkan kepala, tatapannya menginstruksi sepasang pria tampan itu ke arah Sungmin.

"Entah apa yang terjadi? Sungmin tiba-tiba terdiam," keluh Ryeowook frustasi dengan pergerakan tangan yang senantiasa menggoyang bahu Sungmin secara pelan. Minho dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan, menyalurkan sorot kebingungan secara tersirat. Gumam bibir yang mendesau kacau makin mengerutkan kening mereka.

Sungmin melangkah mundur, kepalanya menggeleng gagap seolah-olah baru menyaksikan suatu peristiwa yang dalam sekejap meraup jiwanya. Tatapan mata yang tampak nanar dan tidak percaya, tentu membuat tiga temannya itu diselimuti perasaan cemas.

"Sungmin..."

"Aku melihatmu ... aku melihatmu ... Ryeowook. Darah ... aku melihat tubuhmu dipenuhi darah..." racau Sungmin sembari mengacak surai kelamnya secara kasar, terkesan frustasi dan lelah.

Sepasang telinga turut menjadi pelampiasan perasaan bingungnya. Sungguh, benaknya tengah kacau saat ini begitu ingin dirinya berteriak, menyeruakan segala peristiwa sial beberapa hari ini yang selalu membuntuti dirinya, seakan ingin meneror dan membuatnya sakit jiwa.

Iris mata Ryeowook membulat tidak mengerti, tubuhnya masih bergerak hendak meraih tubuh bergetar Sungmin ke dalam usapan menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Min? Kau melihatnya, bukan. Aku baik-baik..."

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK SEDANG BAIK-BAIK SAJA! KAU BERDARAH, KIM RYEOWOOK. TUBUHMU TERCABIK DAN TULANG SIKU KIRIMU PATAH. AKU MELIHATNYA! KAU TENGAH SEKARAT DI TOILET ITU!" bentak Sungmin putus asa sebelum berbalik, melangkah kembali ke toilet usang dengan perasaan linglung.

Minho, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang menatap kekacauan diri Sungmin dalam balutan perasaan cemas sontak terlonjak dari keterdiaman mereka begitu mendapati langkah lari Sungmin. Mereka kemudian bergegas mengikuti langkah lari Sungmin, memastikan keadaan si teman yang sungguh benar-benar tengah tergoncang jiwanya.

Tepat di sebuah bilik toilet usang yang terletak di ujung, Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai kemudian meraung-raung dengan keras. Telapak tangannya menutup wajah yang memerah marah serta takut. Apa yang terpandang di mata beberapa saat lalu sebelum dia bertemu dengan tiga sahabatnya.

Tiada berjejak.

Kini yang terlihat hanya sebuah toilet usang yang berdebu, dekil dan berlumut yang terpantul di sepasang matanya. Ryeowook benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Bahkan, dia sama sekali tidak melihat percikan darah segar yang berceceran di sekitar bilik toilet, sebagaimana yang terlihat tadi.

Peristiwa itu seketika lenyap dengan segelintir kesadaran diri yang kembali menaungi pandangan Sungmin. Ryeowook menarik napas dalam, entah apa yang sedang menimpa Sungmin saat ini? Dia tidak tahu. Namun, agaknya sebuah rentetan peristiwa yang sanggup memutarbalikkan benak dan logikanya, sebuah peristiwa yang sanggup membuat seseorang sakit jiwa.

Tubuh Ryeowook merendah, membawa tubuh bergetar Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhan menenangkannya. Bisikan pelan yang terhela hangat, mengiringi isak tangis Sungmin yang mulai mereda. Minho dan Eunhyuk yang turut menjadi saksi mata atas peristiwa aneh yang menimpa Sungmin saat ini hanya mampu berdiam diri, sekadar berucap pun tidak mereka lakukan. Cukup keterdiaman diri dalam menafsirkan keadaan diri mereka bila saat ini mereka tengah ketakutan.

Bagaimanapun toilet usang yang sesungguhnya tidak pernah terbuka sejak sepuluh tahun lamanya ini. Menyimpan sebuah memori kelam di setiap sudutnya.

 **(*_*)**

"Minumlah."

Botol air mineral yang tergenggam di tangan kanan Ryeowook terulur ke dalam sorot kosong yang acap kali tersepuh sinar nanar ketakutan. Kelopak matanya mengerjap pelan, mencoba mengembalikan sudut kekuatan hati yang tidak menginginkan dirinya menyerah. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, kemudian mengangkat tangan meraih botol minuman yang tertuju untuknya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya sembari meraih tutup botol lalu meminum seteguk isinya.

Ryeowook menyamankan tubuh disisi Sungmin, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung tangan Sungmin yang masih terlihat bergetar, walau samar. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Botol minuman yang belum tertutup menjadi alih pertimbangan Sungmin, lekuk tipis yang terpatri di sudut bibir, terkesan memberikan isyarat menenangkan secara bahasa tubuh.

"Cukup baik."

Kembali Sungmin menghela napas panjang. Ryeowook menatap Minho dan Eunhyuk yang terduduk di seberang meja dengan satu bungkus roti dan botol air mineral di masing-masing genggaman tangan mereka. Seulas sorot instruksi terlekat penuh ke arah Ryeowook. Sesungguhnya Ryeowook ingin menolak, namun dirinya pula dirundung perasaan ingin tahu tentang peristiwa aneh yang menimpa Sungmin beberapa menit lalu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Ryeowook melempar kalimat tanya dengan nada enggan dan tak enak. Iris kelam yang menatap kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh pelan ke tanah taman yang terletak di halaman samping kampusnya itu beralih ke wajah Ryeowook.

Sungmin tertawa kecil, sorot matanya perlahan kembali. Berbinar hangat dan lembut. "Tentu saja," kekeh Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Minho, Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang kembali mendapati diri Sungmin seperti biasa, berseru lega, lekuk tenang dan senang kemudian membayangi wajah rupawan mereka. "Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja, Min," ucap Minho tulus.

Sungmin tersenyum, telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap lengan Minho bermaksud memberikan ulasan diri bila dirinya kini baik-baik saja. Eunhyuk meletakkan botol minumannya ke meja sebelum beralih mencondongkan tubuh menatap wajah elok Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Baik. Biar aku yang memulai," titahnya dengan raut wajah seperti seorang detektif. Ryeowook dan Sungmin tertawa kecil, sementara Minho melayangkan pukulan kecil ke puncak kepala Eunhyuk, yang tentu saja tidak direspon oleh pemilik lekuk _gummy smile_ itu.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sungmin? Mengapa tiba-tiba mengunjungi toilet sial itu disertai kondisi diri yang mencemaskan?" tanya Eunhyuk hati-hati, menakutkan bila kalimat pertanyaannya merubah kondisi tubuh Sungmin seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sejenak Sungmin terdiam, hanya pergerakan tangan Sungmin dalam mengambil sebuah ponsel yang terpandang di mata tiga temannya itu. "Aku menerima pesan dari, Ryeowook," ucap Sungmin memulai kisahnya sambil mengacak layar ponsel mencari kotak pesan.

Akan tetapi, seperti dugaan; pesan itupun lenyap tak berbekas beserta line telepon yang dia lakukan dengan Ryeowook sebelum langkah kakinya berlari menuju toilet usang.

"Tepat jam sepuluh ketika aku masih berusaha mengusaikan laporan penelitian kita. Sebuah pesan mengunjungi ponselku. Tertulis di sana nama Ryeowook beserta sederet kalimat yang sontak membuat hatiku bergerumuh cemas."

"Boleh aku melihat pesannya?" pinta Minho penuh harap.

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng dua kali; raut wajahnya terkesan berat, menyayangkan suatu hal yang menghilang. Dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke tengah meja dengan posisi menyala, menampilkan sederet pesan yang menaungi kotak pesan ponsel Sungmin.

"Pesannya menghilang," lirih Sungmin berat hati begitupula dengan desauan kecewa ketiga temannya. "Aku tadi sempat menelepon Ryeowook. Namun, informasi panggilan keluarnya..."

"...menghilang juga," tebak Ryeowook tepat sasaran.

Sungmin beralih menatap ponsel Ryeowook yang tergeletak di sisi kanan si empu dengan sorot mata penuh arti. "Bagaimana dengan ponselmu?" tanya Sungmin tidak utuh. Kening Ryeowook mengernyit bingung, membingungkan pertanyaan Sungmin. Belum sempat dia bertanya ulang, Minho bergegas meraih ponsel Ryeowook lantas mengotak-atiknya.

Raut wajah yang melemas seolah kehilangan semangat telah cukup menjadi jawaban dari pengharapan mereka bila ponsel Ryeowookpun tidak dapat dijadikan gantungan harapan. Tetap saja berakhir ketiadaan.

"Mengenai toilet? Apakah dia yang menyuruhmu ke sana?"

"Tidak..." Kepala Sungmin mendongak menatap Minho, melihat arsiran perasaan ingin tahu yang tergurat jelas dan terlihat tidak sabaran. Hela panjang memenuhi bibir sewarna kelopak bunga sakura, terlempar berat dan penuh beban. "Langkah kakiku yang mengarahkannya ke tempat itu. Akupun tidak sadar akan mengunjungi sebuah lorong toilet usang yang bahkan selama kehadiranku menimba ilmu di universitas ini, tidak pernah terbuka pintunya barang sekali."

"Benar. Setelah kejadian pembunuhan berantai lima tahun silam yang mengakibatkan penutupan sementara kampus ini selama dua tahun. Toilet usang itu adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak lagi difungsikan sebagaimana mestinya."

Sungmin tercekat, iris bulatnya melebar terkejut usai menangkap runtutan kalimat yang teruntai dari bibir Minho. Sebuah fakta besar yang baru saja dia dapatkan. Bagaimana bisa, dia baru mendengarnya. Sementara, dia tengah menjalin kasih dengan seorang putra kepala polisi. Sungguh mustahil, lalu mengapa Kyuhyun pula tidak pernah membicarakan hal ini dengannya. Pun mustahil bila Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Pembunuhan berantai..."

Ryeowook memiringkan kepala, menatap Sungmin dengan sorot mata tidak percaya. "Jangan bilang, kau tidak mengetahui fakta besar ini, Min," tebak Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi tepat sasaran.

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Suara tamparan kening yang berasal dari ketiga sahabatnya, membuktikan kepada dirinya bila ketiga pria itupun tidak mempercayai kenyataan ini, sama seperti dirinya yang pula tidak menduga, baru mendengar sebuah kenyataan fatal yang menaungi sebuah gedung pendidikan tempatnya menimba ilmu kurang lebih selama lima tahun ini.

"Ayolah, aku masih tidak bisa mempercayainya, Min. Kalian sudah menjalin kasih selama lima tahun. Dan kau tentunya tahu, siapa ayah Kyuhyun," gerutu Eunhyuk tidak habis pikir.

Jemari tangan Sungmin bergerak meremas botol minumnya, menyalurkan perasaan kesal terhadap sang kekasih yang rupanya telah menyembunyikan sebuah kebenaran besar tentang kisah kelam kampus mereka. Bibirnya mengerucut, suara bising yang berasal dari gertakan plastik yang ditekan dengan sembarang mengambil alih pandangan mereka.

"Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak pernah membicarakan rahasia kelam kampus ini kepadaku selama kurun waktu lima tahun ini," rajuk Sungmin membela diri yang akhirnya membungkam gerutuan tidak percaya mereka terhadap kelakuan si lelaki jangkung berparas datar itu kepada kekasihnya.

Minho selaku teman dekat Kyuhyun akhirnya mengambil posisi menenangkan Sungmin, agaknya dia merasa cemas bila nanti tiba-tiba Sungmin melayangkan protes dan kesalnya kepada Kyuhyun yang berakibat diamnya lelaki cantik itu kepada kekasihnya. Tentulah Minho akan turut direpotkan bila Sungmin bertindak menghiraukan keberadaan Kyuhyun sebab rasa kesalnya, terang saja lelaki jangkung itu pastilah akan menghajar dirinya karena sebagai salah satu penyebab keterdiaman Sungmin terhadapnya.

Membayangkannya saja sudah cukup merepotkan, terlebih menjadi kenyataan. Cukup, Minho tidak akan membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi. Lelaki bermata teduh itu bergerak pelan mendekati tubuh Sungmin lalu mengusap lengannya, menyalurkan sikap hangatnya guna menenangkan Sungmin dari rajuknya.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Kyuhyun tidak ingin membebani pikiranmu dengan memberitahukan peristiwa kelam lima tahun lalu yang menimpa kampus kita. Lagipula, hal tersebut sampai sekarang hanya menjadi sebuah misteri yang belum terpecahkan," tutur Minho yang sejenak meredakan gemuruh kesalnya atas sikap Kyuhyun terhadapnya dan tergantikan dengan raut penasaran serta ingin tahu.

"Misteri?" tanya Sungmin meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Iya, Sungmin. Karena asal-musabab yang tidak berhasil ditemukan, pihak kampus serta pihak kepolisian memutuskan untuk menutup kasus pembunuhan berantai itu dengan cara menutup sementara kampus ini selama dua tahun silam, demi meredakan amarah para orang tua yang kehilangan anaknya."

Eunhyuk mengambil alih setelah melahap habis potongan terakhir roti bungkusnya. Bibir Sungmin terkatup rapat, masih berniat mendengarkan kisah teman-temannya yang kini hendak dilanjutkan oleh Ryeowook.

"Tidak heran bila para orang tua mengamuk begitu hebat. Jangankan asal-musabab terjadinya pembunuhan itu, jasad anak mereka pula tidak berhasil di temukan," sambung Ryeowook di tengah kecapan bibir mengunyah permen karet.

"Apakah pihak kepolisian benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan secercah bukti? Sekalipun hanya sebuah penjepit rambut."

Sungmin masih berusaha menggalih informasi dan menemukan sepercik celah disela runtutan kisah kelam itu yang terlontar dari bibir teman-temannya. Dan sebuah gelengan kepala dari ketiga sahabatnya, cukup membuat Sungmin terpongo takjub sekaligus tidak menduga akan mendapati sebuah peristiwa kelam yang sungguh apik perencanaan kekejiannya.

 _Si pembunuh benar-benar cerdik_ , pikirnya.

Seolah mendapatkan pukulan keras di puncak kepala, tubuh Sungmin tiba-tiba menegang terkejut bersama sinar mata yang menatap wajah Minho penuh semangat dan keingintahuan yang membara.

"Kau berkata bila sejak pembunuhan berantai yang menimpa kampus ini lima tahun silam, toilet usang itu adalah salah satu tempat yang tidak difungsikan sebagaimana mestinya. Lantas, adakah tempat lain?"

Sungmin menatap Minho lekat-lekat, memantulkan raut mengingat yang tergurat di wajah Minho, terkesan bersiap diri. Tidak menghendaki satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Minho tak terhiraukan maupun terdengar samar tersapu desau angin yang tiba-tiba berubah keras.

"Gudang tidak terpakai yang terbangun tepat di belakang gedung fakultas kekasihmu, Min."

Sungmin terkesiap, gedung tidak terpakai yang terletak tepat di belakang gedung fakultas Kyuhyun. Bila tidak salah mengingat dirinya pernah satu kali mengunjungi bangunan reot dan berlumut itu. Kala itu dirinya tengah menghindari Kyuhyun, entah apa yang terjadi? Tetapi, dia mengingatnya bila saat itu mereka sedang bertengkar dan Sungmin tiba-tiba mengunjungi gudang itu.

Sebuah kilasan abstrak yang memenuhi pandangan Sungmin sebelum dia berakhir tidak sadarkan diri di depan pintu gudang kala itu, mendadak menyentak pandangannya. Berputar jelas di sela mata yang menampilkan kilas hitam putih seseorang yang tengah memukul keras kepala seseorang lain yang tersungkur tidak berdaya di bawah kakinya dengan sebuah palu hingga retak dan keluar organ otaknya.

Tubuh Sungmin menegang, denyutan pening yang diwarnai dengan gejolak perut mengakibatkan tubuhnya terlonjak dari kursi. Berlari kacau mencari wastafel air yang terletak di sudut taman, setelahnya memuntahkan isi perutnya. Nyaris dirinya berteriak ketakutan bila mata tidak bergegas memandang isi perut yang dimuntahkan, beruntung hanya sebuah cairan bening tanpa binatang menjijikkan yang sampai saat ini masih membuatnya traumatik.

Pikiran Sungmin senantiasa menerawang pada kilasan abstrak hitam putih yang terlihat samar. Suara teriakan serta rintihan meminta belas kasih, terdengar jelas di telinga, menutupi seruan khawatir dari ketiga temannya. Sekali lagi, Sungmin melihat suatu peristiwa yang entah dapat dikatakan sebagai bayang halusinasi atau mimpi.

Ya, sekali lagi Sungmin melihatnya. Namun dalam keadaan diri tidak sedang terbaring di atas ranjang ataupun terlelap, dia masih sadar. Hingga sebuah seruan mimpi buruk yang biasa terlafal di celah bibir, mustahil dia lontarkan. Perlahan perasaan takut dan tidak mengerti kembali menaungi benak Sungmin. Kilasan-kilasan peristiwa aneh yang berusaha dia acuhkan kebenarannya, berkumpul menjadi suatu analisa misteri tentang sisi kelam kampus mereka.

Pada akhirnya Sungmin dapat mengakuinya, bila kilasan buruk yang menimpa dirinya beberapa hari ini adalah sebuah rentetan kode tentang suatu hal fatal yang terlukis di sudut gelap universitas ini. Sebuah kenangan kelam yang nyaris hilang tersapu prestasi masa kini.

 **Go To Next Chap (^^)**

 **Maaf, atas ketidaknyamanannya neee... Ada perubahan sudut pandang cerita, maka cerita yang lalu aku hapus. Maaf... Maaf. Tapi, tenang saja, Rippyu kalian sudah aku baca semua kok. Kyaaaa... gomawo neeee, kalian sudah mau membaca dan meripyu cerita abal ini... aku semakin bersemangat... hehe. Kalianlah sumber semangatku...**

 **YOSH! Nantikan Chap selanjutnyaa neee...**

 **BYee... BYeee...**

 **SARANGHAE**


	4. Chapter 3 (Dont Prevent)

**Chapter 3**

Lipatan kertas origami berwarna merah muda dan berbentuk pesawat tergenggam di tangan kanan. Kyuhyun menghiraukan celotehan teman kelompoknya yang tengah menjelaskan kinerja cairan zat kimia hidrogen peroksida yang diteteskan pada darah seekor katak yang terinfeksi, akankah berubah warna sesuai perkiraan atau tidak. Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya, karena pada dasarnya dia pun telah mengetahui jawabannya.

Seorang pria yang berjalan seorang diri menyusuri lorong dengan pandangan bertumpu pada lembaran kertas kerja berguratkan kolom-kolom garis lebih memikat perhatian Kyuhyun. Origami di tangan yang baru dia usaikan sebab keisengan diri, melayang menyentuh sisi kepala si pria sibuk dengan rentetan tugasnya.

Tentulah dia tersentak kaget saat melihat sebuah origami tidak bertuan tiba-tiba melayang menyapa sisi kepalanya. Iris bulat yang semula menegang serius di atas kertas kerja terlempar ke sekitar, menelusuri sisi lorong kampus yang mulai tampak ramai. Berseliweran mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi berbalutkan jas putih panjang dengan kesibukan masing-masing; berbincang-bincang santai, berdiskusi, bertengkar hingga bersenda gurau.

Dan dia menemukannya, di balik sepasang mahasiswa yang saling berkejaran merebutkan suatu hal disertai dengan canda tawa, menyembunyikan seorang pria tampan berlekuk hangat di sepanjang bibirnya; tengah bertopang dagu disela sepasang mata menatap lekat ke arahnya. Sungmin tersenyum, kepalanya menggeleng pelan usai merunduk meraih kertas origami yang terjatuh di sisi kakinya.

Sebuah pensil yang tersemat di saku jasnya, dia fungsikan mengguratkan serangkai kalimat di sayap pesawat origami itu sebelum mengembalikan ke pemiliknya. Kyuhyun meraih si pesawat origami tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari perajut hatinya, tawa kecil kemudian terlontar dari bibirnya setelah membaca pesan manis yang terukir di sayap pesawat.

Ocehan si teman kelompok benar-benar hanya menjadi gurauan tidak berguna begitu Kyuhyun beralih meninggalkannya tanpa kata, membuat pria tampan itu terpongo kesal atas sikap kurang ajar Kyuhyun yang dengan tega mengacuhkan ocehannya lantas meninggalkannya begitu saja. Niat hati ingin mencerca Kyuhyun, namun raib bersama lekuk maklum di sudut bibir.

"Dasar, seolah dunia milik berdua," cibirnya sambil melemparkan remukan kertas berbentuk bulat ke kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesis jengah, matanya menatap datar si sahabat yang terkekeh-kekeh konyol di tempat. Lelaki tampan pemilik senyum memikat itu mengedip sekali ke arah Sungmin. "Mohon ingatkan selalu, bila dirinya tengah berada di tempat umum. Kau tahu sendiri, si mesum itu sering sekali kelepasan."

"Lee Jonghyun."

Jonghyun mengangkat sepasang tangannya ke udara, membuat gestur menyerah dan tidak ingin mencari ribut. "Aku hanya mengingatkan," kikiknya dengan nada menyindir setelahnya lari tunggang langgang sebelum lemparan sepatu mendarat ke puncak kepala.

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah konyol salah satu sahabat baik kekasihnya itu. Dirinya memang cukup dekat dengan sahabat-sahabat Kyuhyun karena kepribadian unik mereka. Terkadang berkepribadian hangat, lembut dan perhatian. Terkadang pula dapat berkelakuan jenaka bila dirinya sedang sedih maupun ketika Kyuhyun dirundung perasaan kalut. Benar-benar seorang sahabat yang baik.

Sebuah kecupan lembut di pipi kanan mengalihkan fokus Sungmin, pria cantik itu terdiam malu saat mengetahui sekat wajah di antara mereka. Ini terlalu dekat di tengah kumpulan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berseliweran acak di sepanjang lorong kampus.

"Kyuhyun..."

" _Love you too_ ," ucap Kyuhyun memotong lontaran protes Sungmin dengan tangan kanan meraih tumpukan lembar kerja kekasihnya. Mata Kyuhyun merunduk menatap hasil kerja Sungmin, menelitinya secara saksama.

Menghiraukan semu merah di gurat putih kekasihnya. Kepala Sungmin menunduk, menyembunyikan lekuk tersipu di balik surai kelam yang menutupi mata. Hatinya berdebar hangat, perasaan kacau yang sempat menggelayuti terbenam ke dalam kelopak asmara. Seulas amarah yang sempat ingin terlontar pun tersembunyi di balik sorot tulus yang menatapnya secara diam-diam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dalam kesibukannya menatap hasil kerja Sungmin. Tangan yang terletak di sisi tubuhnya menyelinap ke ruas jemari Sungmin, bermaksud memenuhinya.

"Kau terlihat sibuk," kata Kyuhyun mengganti topik kecanggungan. Sungmin berdeham pelan, menurunkan pandangan menatap lembar kerjanya.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu," elak Sungmin tidak membenarkan praduga Kyuhyun.

Iris mata mereka bersitatap menyalurkan seruan debaran sanubari ke dalam binar mata yang saling membius, melupakan segala macam hiruk pikuk yang terjadi di sekitar. Seolah-olah suara dunia terhalangi degup jantung yang berdetak ribut, menggelora; menghapus sekat secara perlahan. Tak disadari, ujung hidung sudah saling menyapa, menghirup napas secara bersama atau dapat dikatakan membagi napas secara bersama.

"Penelitian tentang Enzim Katalase."

Sungmin mengangguk samar, ruas jemari yang saling mengikat teremas pelan saat bibir Kyuhyun nyaris menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Tentulah, Sungmin merasa kian tersipu dan terkejut atas sekat tipis yang membatasi mereka.

"Kau menemukan secoret kesalahan," bisik Sungmin kesusahan membuka bibir, manakala bibir Kyuhyun tidak jarang menyentuh kecil sudut bibirnya.

Kurva tipis terpantul di sepasang iris kelam Sungmin. Dia terpana, lekuk bibir Kyuhyun terlihat indah.

"Penelitian dasar, sayang. Tidak mungkin aku mendapati secoret kesalahan di sini. Jika diharuskan mendapatkannya, berarti kau membutuhkan privat khusus dariku," goda Kyuhyun sambil mengedipkan salah satu kelopak matanya yang menuai gelak tawa kecil dari Sungmin.

"Dasar cabul," omel Sungmin dengan menyatukan kening mereka sebelum Kyuhyun bergerak membawa tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam rengkuhan hangatnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengecup berulang sisi kepala Sungmin, kekeh kecil turut menyambangi suara beratnya.

"Hanya denganmu, _baby_."

"Berhenti merayuku."

Kembali Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus. Sebuah lekuk indah yang jarang tersudut di bibir nyaris mustahil terpandang mata bila tidak sedang bersama Sungmin. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi, perasaannya akan pecah dan melumer dengan mudah ketika sang perajut hati berada di dalam jangkuan. Dia memang sangat mencintainya. Kyuhyun tidak sedang membual, itu sebuah kenyataan.

"Benar-benar selayak pasangan Romeo dan Juliet."

Siulan-siulan buruk yang mengiringi kalimat memuja dengan nada menggoda sekaligus menyindir melepaskan ikatan lengan di masing tubuh. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengalihkan pandang, menatap datar beberapa pasang manusia yang tampak familiar bagi mereka. Seulas cengir-cengir tanpa dosa membuat Kyuhyun mendecih pelan, sorot matanya kian menajam manakala melihat keberadaan Jonghyun di baris belakang sembari terkekeh-kekeh kecil.

"Kenapa kau kembali? Ingin merasakan tamparan sepatu," ketus Kyuhyun sambil bersiap meraih sepatunya. Melihat hal tersebut, Jonghyun bergegas bersembunyi di balik tubuh pria tampan bergurat lembut yang tengah menebar lekuk ramah ke arah mereka.

"Tenang. Tenang, aku kembali bukan tanpa alasan calon profesor..."

Telapak tangan Jonghyun bergerak naik-turun, meraih sebuah gestur menenangkan dengan lekuk konyol yang sempat membuat Kyuhyun memicingkan mata sebab embel-embel tidak berguna yang mengikuti perkataan Jonghyun.

"... sekumpulan pria berkarisma inilah yang menggeretku kemari," sambung Jonghyun sembari mengulurkan tangan memberitahukan keberadaan empat pria berwajah rupawan di sekitar tubuhnya kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih berdiam diri di tempat semula.

" _Sunbae-nim_ ," sapa Sungmin ramah sambil melengkungkan tubuh, memberi salam.

Salah seorang dari mereka mendekat, menghampiri Sungmin lantas membawa tubuh yang usai melengkung memberi salam ke dalam rengkuhan hangat seorang teman.

"Berhenti bertingkah canggung, Sungmin. Seolah kita baru saling mengenal," omel si pria pemilik lesung pipit dengan pergerakan tangan mengacak surai kelam Sungmin.

" _Ne_ , Leeteuk _hyung_. Hanya sebuah tindakan yang wajar, kurasa," sahut Sungmin tidak membenarkan rasa berat hati Leeteuk atas tindakan Sungmin yang menurutnya terlalu formal sebagai seorang sahabat dekat sekalipun status tingkat pendidikan mereka berbeda.

"Sudahlah, sesuai keinginan hatimu saja."

Akhirnya Leeteuk mendesah pasrah akan sikap gigih Sungmin yang berbinar jelas di sorot mata lelaki berwajah awet muda itu. Sebuah isyarat diri bila Sungmin sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu ataupun tidak merasa nyaman memperlakukan sahabat dekatnya dengan sikap seperti itu. Karena, bagaimanapun juga mereka tetaplah seorang _sunbae_ yang patut di hormati selepas dari pertemanan baik mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengambil alih perbincangan kecil yang nyaris berlanjut di tengah Leeteuk dan Sungmin. Iris mata mereka memandang Kyuhyun sejenak, sebelum beralih menatap sang objek pertanyaan.

Pria bersurai cokelat merah yang masih berdiri diam di tempat memperhatikan interaksi hangat yang terjalin di antara Sungmin dan Leeteuk, bergerak menyilangkan lengan ke dada bersama iris mata yang mengedar menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kami hendak merundingkan penelitian akhir untuk para sarjana pertama yang kau usulkan tempo hari."

Bibirnya bergerak mengecap permen karet tak bergelembung. Meniupkan napas segar berulang kali sembari menunggu lontaran kalimat teruntai dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun kurang puas, merasa gugusan kalimat yang menaungi gendang telinga terlempar tidak utuh.

Heechul melempar sisa permen karet yang terasa hambar di mulut ke dalam genggaman tisu yang tergulung rapi, menyembunyikan eksistensinya kemudian melemparkannya ke tong sampah. Gelombang oksigen yang terhisap ujung hidung terhempas keluar secara kasar.

"Mengapa masih bertanya?! Tentulah kami mengharap kehadiranmu, terlebih kekasihmu ke dalam diskusi ini. Bila kau tidak hilang ingatan, Sungmin termasuk golongan calon wisuda sarjana pertama itu..."

Heechul meraih anak rambut yang membayangi penglihatannya ke belakang sambil menghela napas jengah. "Sial! Haruskah aku membuang tenaga hanya untuk sekadar menjelaskan perihal sepele ini kepada mahasiswa tingkat tertinggi sepertimu." Heechul masih mencibir kesal, merasa merugi sebab telah menghabiskan sisa tenaganya demi meladeni pertanyaan aneh Kyuhyun yang dia yakini sungguh tidak berguna.

Dirinya yakin bila si kulit pucat itu sesungguhnya telah mampu mengartikan kalimat pertama yang terhela usai menerima pertanyaan pertama dari Kyuhyun. Mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, seharusnya Heechul tidak melayani pertanyaan kedua. _Bodoh sekali_ , rutuknya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh, menghiraukan gerutuan kesal Heechul yang terpahat jelas di gurat wajahnya. Masih bersungut menyesal atas tindakan diri yang meladeni sikap jahil Kyuhyun. Lelaki pucat itu memang senang sekali mengerjai dirinya. Entah mengapa? Ketika setiap manusia yang terpandang mata takut akan kehadirannya sebab sikap judes yang melampaui batas, Kyuhyun justru terdiam tenang. Melayani setiap cakaran tajamnya dengan sikap jahil yang sungguh mampu menumpas habis kesabarannya dalam sekejap.

Semua orang mengetahuinya, seantero Universitas Scien-Tech terlebih di departemen biologi dan sains memang tidak mengherankan bila hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dapat menaklukkan sifat kejam Heechul terlepas dari seorang lagi, yakni; Tan Hangeng yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya. Memang hanya Kyuhyun, orang asing yang dapat berkelakuan kurang ajar di hadapan presiden kampus itu.

Sungmin mengerjap tidak mengerti, menatap pergerakan jemari Kyuhyun yang menarik tubuhnya bergerak dari tempatnya berdiam diri menyaksikan uap panas yang senantiasa mengepul dari puncak kepala Heechul secara penggambaran halusinasinya. Mendahului barisan para pria berkarisma tanpa kata yang hanya memandang pergerakan Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah mengernyit bingung.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap jengah kumpulan pria berwajah konyol yang tetap membungkam bibir dalam sorot mata kebingungan. Masih tidak dapat mendobrak kekonyolan mereka dengan isyarat tubuh, Kyuhyun kemudian terpaksa membuka bibir.

"Dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal yang tersembunyi di balik nada datarnya.

"Ah, lantai tiga kelas kimia di gedung farmasi," ucap Hangeng cepat.

Rupanya lelaki berdarah Cina itu lebih dahulu mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Kyuhyun di sela gurat wajah yang masih menampilkan rona tidak elit. Kening Kyuhyun mengernyit samar, sorot matanya menatap lekat ke wajah Hangeng.

"Kurasa mereka masih menjalankan praktikum," duga Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan jarum jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Dosen yang mengampu praktik tersebut berhalangan hadir hari ini, maka mereka membatalkan jadwalnya," jawab Kangin selaku ketua fakultas dari departemen teknik kimia dan biomolekuler.

Sesudah penjelasan Kangin, mereka kemudian melangkah pergi dari lorong kampus yang tanpa mereka sadari telah dipenuhi oleh mahasiswi yang sedang berdecak-decak lirih mengagumi sang calon profesor berwajah datar dan apatis yang pastilah tidak akan melirik mereka barang sekilas, sekalipun Sungmin acap kali menghentak genggaman tangannya hendak melepaskan.

Sungguh, pupil mata yang nyaris keluar dari kelopak mata itu membuatnya risih. Sungmin tidak dapat memungkiri bila pupil mata yang memelolot penuh iri itu menunjukkan perasaan rugi hati yang sesungguhnya tidak patut untuk dipelihara. Tetapi, hendak bagaimana, mereka hanya seorang manusia biasa yang memiliki napsu tiada lekang.

 _ **^Who Is The Little Girl^**_

"Kudengar, Kyuhyun _sunbae_ akan ikut serta dalam ekspedisi ini."

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan berponi datar; menyembunyikan keningnya, melontarkan sebaris kalimat dengan nada semangat setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam lingkup sekelompok gadis gemar berkicau. Dia yang baru memasuki kelas bergegas melangkah lari, menghampiri meja yang dibuat menyambung panjang dan di duduki melingkar oleh teman-teman sebayanya.

"Mahasiswa tingkat tertinggi itu?!" tanya seorang gadis bersurai panjang bergelombang dengan warna cat merah kelam. Iris matanya membulat tidak percaya.

"Iya ..."

"Jangan membual Lalisa Manoban. Sangat mustahil, Kyuhyun _sunbae_ berepot diri mengikuti ekspedisi dasar yang diperuntukkan untuk para sarjana tingkat pertama," ucap seorang gadis berdarah Cina sambil terkekeh-kekeh tidak percaya.

"Song Qian ..."

Kaki Lisa menghentak kesal sebab sekali lagi ucapannya terpotong oleh seorang pria tampan yang usai menciptakan kegaduhan dengan menutup pintu kelas secara terburu. Salah satu tangannya terulur, menginstruksi kepada para teman seangkatannya untuk tidak menyamankan tubuh di meja.

"Mereka datang! Jangan duduk di meja. Lekas, kembali ke kursi masing-masing," perintahnya sembari berlari kacau memukul teman segerombolannya yang berniat membangkang, tidak menghiraukan ucapannya.

Nyaris peristiwa adu mulut terjadi di kelas kimia yang telah ramai itu bila seorang pria pemilik _gummy smile_ tidak bergegas membubarkan pertikaian tersebut dengan teriakan semangatnya.

"SELAMAT SORE TEMAN-TEMAN!"

Sungguh penuh semangat hingga kepalanya harus rela menjadi beban keluh kesah sang sahabat yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya bersama raut terganggu. Sebuah buku tebal bersampul merah mendarat elok di puncak kepala, sebagai bentuk duka citanya.

"Sial! Telingaku berdengung," sindirnya setelah mengukir rasa sakit di puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kesal si lelaki penyuka pisang itu, dia berlalu lenggang dengan tenang menuju kursi kosong di samping jendela.

"Dasar ikan tengik! Berani sekali kau melukai puncak kepalaku hingga seperti ini! Awas saja sampai aku menemukan benjolan di sana!" gerutu Eunhyuk mencak-mencak di sepanjang langkah kaki menghampiri kursi Donghae. Sesampainya di samping Donghae, pukulan bertubipun tak lekang dari tubuh Donghae.

Kelas yang semula senyap, mendadak menjadi ribut akibat dari perlakuan dua spesies berbeda alam yang sedang melancarkan perang dunia ketiga. Sungguh menakjubkan, bahkan perhatian seisi kelas kini bertumpu kagum ke arah Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih teguh melemparkan perdebatan mereka.

"Sepi sekali."

Heechul menatap polos ke arah setiap pasang mata yang membisu diam, seperti tidak mengucapkan suatu hal sebelumnya yang sesungguhnya berdampak besar bagi kelangsungan kelas tersebut. Tentu saja, akibat dari perkataan acuhnya, kelas yang semula ribut akibat pergulatan seru yang terjadi di antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk, tiba-tiba berubah senyap seolah tidak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun mengulas lekuk miring sesaat melihat kepatuhan mereka pada seorang Kim Heechul. Tangan kiri yang sejak perjalanan menuju kelas kimia terus bergerak berusaha menjauhkan tumpukan lembar kerja milik kekasihnya, dengan cepat tertarik ke arah kanan. Tidak perlu menerka lagi, Kyuhyun telah mengetahui siapa pelaku pencurian lembar kertas kerja di sela kelengahannya itu.

"Seperti anak kecil!" sindir Sungmin sambil mendengus kesal, kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun, menuju meja kursi yang telah dipenuhi oleh gerombolan teman dekatnya.

Lekuk kecil tersudut di bibir Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya sedikit terdorong ke depan ketika bayang lekuk nista tanpa dosa dari tiga pria tampan di ambang pintu memburamkan penglihatannya. Terkadang Kyuhyun merasa heran sekaligus menyesal kepada nasib diri kala mengingat keberadaan empat pria tampan bertingkah labih yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi sahabat terdekatnya.

 _Seharusnya waktu itu aku melakukan penyeleksian_ , gumam Kyuhyun ambigu.

"Berhenti bertingkah konyol! Kalian membuatku malu," ucap Kyuhyun pedas sebelum berlalu menghampiri tempat Heechul dan antek-anteknya yang tengah berdiskusi ringan.

"Benar bukan, apa yang aku katakan?"

"Belum tentu. Siapa tahu Kyuhyun _sunbae_ hanya sekadar ingin mengikuti diskusi ini."

Tatapan Sungmin mengarah ke tempan gerombolan mahasiswi yang sedang menyempatkan diri berbincang lirih di sela kesibukan para _sunbae_ berdiskusi singkat di depan kelas. Sesaat, telinga Sungmin menangkap perbincangan mereka. Tentang sangkut paut kehadiran Kyuhyun di kelas ini.

"Sungmin."

Panggilan seseorang mengambil alih tatapan Sungmin, alisnya menyatu, memberikan gurat tanya kepada si pemanggil. Kulit putih yang membaluti wajah tampan itu samar terlihat merah di sepasang pipinya, namun Seokjin berupaya menjaga tingkahnya agar tidak terlihat mencolok.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang kerja kelompok kita ..."

Sungmin bergegas menyodorkan lembar kertas kerjanya ke meja, memenuhi pandangan Seokjin serta membungkam bibir yang bergetar pelan, merasa gugup saat menatap lekuk indah di bibir Sungmin.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Aku pikir ini sudah benar. Tetapi, akan lebih meyakinkan lagi bila kau turut mengoreksi sisa jawabanku," tutur Sungmin di tengah jemari membalik lembar kertas ke halaman tiga, kemudian memutar kertasnya bersama jemari menyusuri kolom-kolom garis yang tergurat rapi di sepanjang tubuh kertas putih itu.

Seokjin tersenyum puas melihat hasil pekerjaan Sungmin. Tangannya tanpa sadar bergerak mengacak puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kau sungguh rajin, Min."

"Aku hanya tidak suka menumpuk pekerjaan. Kau tahu, itu sangat melelahkan," kata Sungmin bercanda sambil mengerling sisa jawabannya.

Seokjin tertawa begitupula dengan Sungmin. Sementara, sisa temannya yang berdiam diri di sisi depan dan samping kanan-kiri Sungmin hanya mampu meneguk ludah berat begitu sorot dingin Kyuhyun mengarah ke meja mereka. Ryeowook menghela napas cemas, jemari tangan yang tersembunyi di balik jas panjang berwarna putih, merayap secara diam-diam ke lengan Sungmin.

"Sungmin ..." bisik Ryeowook lirih, mencoba memperingati Sungmin. Kesenangan diri yang membelenggu kesadaran Sungmin, menyumbat suara cemas yang menghela dari bibir. Menciptakan perasaan terbakar di setiap sudut sanubari, membelenggu ketenangan jiwa yang tidak mampu membuatnya terlonjak menebarkan amarah walau sekali.

Kini meluber bebas, terpahat jelas di gurat rupawan yang mengeraskan rahang. Suara deham satu kali, barangkali mampu mengambil alih kesibukan Sungmin. Namun, seolah telah nyaman, Sungmin masih mengacuhkan perasaan panas yang menguar di sekitar tubuh. Nyaris langkah kaki mengambil tindakannya sesaat Sungmin melemparkan pandangan ke arah Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk yang menggoncang bahunya agak keras.

"Diskusi akan segera dimulai. Mohon untuk tidak saling menyibukkan diri," katanya dingin meraup sejumput pertanyaan tanya yang hendak Sungmin dengungkan ke telinga Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat, memperingatkan sang kekasih ke dalam sorot mata yang menghujam panas sebelum memantulkan bayangan punggung berlapiskan jas putih panjang ke penglihatannya. Tubuhnya tertegun, tercekat ke dalam kesalahan diri yang tidak dia sadari. Sejujurnya, bukan suatu kesalahan diri.

Bersenda gurau dengan teman bukanlah hal yang salah, namun akan menjadi kesalahan yang fatal bila dirinya bersenda gurau dengan seseorang yang menyimpan perasaan kasih berlebih di lingkup benaknya. Sungmin mengetahuinya dan pastilah mustahil bila Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, terlebih bila memandang sifat pecemburu dan posesifnya.

Tidak heran, Sungmin menyimpulkannya sebagai suatu kesalahan. Binar mata yang terpantul dingin dan datar, sudah lebih dari cukup mengikat pergerakan Sungmin untuk tidak menyulut amarah Kyuhyun lebih dalam. Sebab, amarah Kyuhyun bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan.

Iris mata Seokjin mencuri pandang, arah pandangan yang tertunduk ke meja. Bibirnya terbungkam bisu, rahang wajah yang sekilas terlihat mengeras tergambarkan oleh kepalan tangan yang tersembunyi di bawah meja. Omong kosong bila hatinya tidak tercubit perasaan kesal dan cemburu ketika melihat aura dominasi di diri Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Sekali saja, biarkan dirinya melangkah sedikit dekat. Mengapa terasa sulit walau hanya sekadar mengusap punggung tangan?

Seokjin menghela napas berat, tatapan matanya menerawang ke depan; menatap bahu tegap Kyuhyun yang tengah menyibukkan diri membuat garis kolom. Samar-samar kicauan Heechul dan antek-anteknya yang sekejap sirnah, berdenging perlahan ke dalam gendang telinga. Gemuruh hatinya belum menenang, masihlah terasa sesak dan menghimpit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sebuah kalimat simpatik, sejujurnya tidak terlihat berguna. Tanpa bergumam mengatakan jawaban dusta ataupun mengangguk mengiyakan, Jeon Jeongguk lebih dari mengetahui bila kondisi teman dekatnya saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Kepalan tangan dan binar mata yang berpendar menerawang, sudah cukup memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, bukan."

Seokjin tersenyum pahit, menutup bibir Jeongguk dan menghempaskan kilat simpatik ke dalam raut wajah yang termangu pedih. Tangan kirinya merayap ke sisi meja, mengambil sebotol air mineral.

"Jangan memaksakan perasaanmu, Jin..."

Jeongguk mengulurkan botol air mineral ke arah Seokjin, mengambil alih pandangan lelaki tampan itu ke dalam tutur kata yang belum terselesaikan.

"...kau hanya manusia biasa. Bila sudah melampaui batas keteguhanmu, sebaiknya lepaskan. Cinta tidak harus memiliki. Meski terdengar naif..."

Iris mata Jeongguk menatap lekat-lekat sinar kelam yang nyaris terselimuti air yang berkaca, membelenggu pandangan. Seokjin berusaha menahan diri, sekalipun dia hanya seorang manusa biasa yang memiliki keteguhan hati berbatas. Akan tetapi, sama sekali perasaan sesak itu tak dia kehendaki terlihat mata umum.

"...kau harus melakukannya."

Seokjin tertegun, perkataan terakhir Jeongguk menghempas keteguhan hatinya ke dalam aliran emosi yang tersalur tanpa kata ke balik sinar mata yang menajam. Semua perkataan yang teruntai dari bibir Jeongguk benar, tetapi begitu telak menampar sisi hati yang masih teguh menghiraukan kilas kenyataan di sepasang mata. Seokjin merasa tersinggung dan tidak terima, hingga selayang pukulan keras sebab gemuruh sesak yang tersulut amarah, terlempar ke sudut bibir Jeongguk.

Kicauan Heechul sekejap berhenti, menyisakan kelas yang sunyi senyap. Sebuah teriakan takut dan terkejut yang biasa membaluti bibir para gadis tanpa sadar tertahan di kerongkongan. Terlalu terkejut dan tidak menduga, bila seorang Kim Seokjin yang tersohor akan sikap ramah dan lembutnya, melayangkan kepalan tangan ke wajah sahabat dekatnya.

Napas tersenggal menahan amarah melenyapkan pita suara Sungmin. Kilat amarah yang menajam sekilas menatap lekat ke arahnya. "Memang tidak ada yang salah tentang takdir dunia. Tidak semua hal yang aku inginkan dapat aku miliki..."

Sungmin tertegun, sudut mata yang berair tertangkap jelas di indera penglihatannya. Pandangan itu terlihat kelam dan nanar, tentulah Sungmin tidak mengetahui persoalan rumit yang terjadi di antara mereka. Namun, dirinya lebih dari tahu arti dari tatapan tersebut.

"Sekalipun aku harus berdarah sebab menerjang batasan itu. Kau tidak perlu bersimpatik. Karena aku sudah memutuskannya," lanjutnya sebelum melangkah keluar dari kelas kimia yang kini terselimuti aura canggung tak sedap.

"Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Heechul memecah keheningan dengan sorot mata memandang lurus si korban. Jeongguk mendesis pelan, menahan rasa perih dan nyeri di sudut bibir yang robek. Kepalanya mengangguk memberi persetujuan, tanpa mendongakpun dirinya telah mengetahui bila kalimat tersebut tertuju khusus untuknya.

Matanya memandang nanar ke pintu yang tertutup secara kasar. Sudut hati Sungmin merasa cemas. Bukan bermaksud menambah peliknya masalah dengan sifat penyayangnya ini, namun ada bayang lain yang mengikuti kemarahan Seokjin. Dia tidak bisa memastikan, namun bayangan tersebut seolah telah memilihnya. Pukulan yang melayang ke wajah Jeongguk pula di dasari oleh hal lain, meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan bila memang Seokjin merasa berat hati dengan sikap Jeongguk. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi Sungmin merasakan suatu aura jahat di sini.

"... total keseluruhan mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi sarjana tingkat pertama yang akan mengikuti ekspedisi pencarian jamur Ling zhi yang di duga memiliki berbagai khasiat penting dalam pencegahan dan penyembuhan penyakit, di kepulauan Jeju ialah dua puluh mahasiswa. Maka kami akan membagi kalian ke dalam lima kelompok yang terdiri dari empat anggota. Dan di masing-masing anggota terdapat satu wanita ..."

Pikiran Sungmin berkecamuk tidak tenang. Ocehan Hangeng yang menerangkan tentang pembagian kelompok secara acak yang di peroleh dari kumpulan gulungan kertas kecil yang dikocok, silih berganti memenuhi indera pendengarnya.

"... kelompok pertama terdiri dari ..."

Sungmin tertegun, situasi janggal yang membayangi dirinya malam lalu, terulang kembali di antara kesenyapan kelas yang menumpukan keseriusan diri di depan kelas. Iris mata Sungmin mengedar, menatap pasang mata yang menatap lekat-lekat ke depan tanpa pergerakan tubuh. Lontar kata yang terkecap di bibir Hangeng sama sekali tidak mampu menembus desau angin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, menutup pendengarannya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

"Tidak. Tidak! Jangan terulang lagi!" racau Sungmin ketakutan sembari menutup sepasang telinga yang mulai terhiasi suara tawa samar. Iris kelam yang berbinar cemas bergegas melayang ke balik jendela, saat awan kelabu melukiskan sebuah bayang tragis yang terpantul jelas di balik iris kelam yang melebar tidak percaya.

 _ **Kau telah menyakitinya, Sungmin.**_

Sudut mata Sungmin berair, bisik kesakitan yang menyayat hati membuat gemuruh perasaannya kian bergolak tidak menentu. Gelengan kepala yang memberikan gestur tidak benar, bergerak makin kasar. Tangannya tanpa sadar terjulur, berusaha meraih tubuh kosong Kim Seokjin yang melangkah perlahan ke belakang bersama sesosok bayang hitam, berlekuk sinis.

 _ **Kau yang membuatku melakukan ini, Sungmin.**_

"Tidak! Tidak! Lepaskan Seokjin!"

Seruan kalut mendorong tubuh Sungmin dari kursi, jatuh terjerembap ke lantai akibat tautan sulur di sepasang pergelangan kakinya. Kaki Sungmin bergerak kacau, menghentak sulur-sulur hitam yang terselimuti cairan berlendir berwarna merah dan berbau anyir.

"Lepas! Tidak! Jangan Seokjin! Dia tidak mengetahui apapun! LEPASKAN DIA!"

Sungmin menjerit putus asa, sulur-sulur hitam itu begitu teguh mengikat pergerakannya, bahkan kesadaran diri nyaris raib sebab aroma anyir dan busuk yang makin menjadi. Sementara, bayang hitam itu terus meraih tubuh Seokjin ke belakang hingga menapaki pinggir gedung. Pergerakan kaki Sungmin menghentak kasar, sepasang tangan yang sibuk meraih kursi di depan mata yang entah sejak kapan telah kosong tidak berpenghuni, segera beralih menarik tautan sulur yang mengetat kuat.

 _ **Bukankah kau sudah menolaknya, Sungmin. Maka dari itu, biarkan dia menjadi milikku.**_

Gelak tawa kemenangan yang terdengar menusuk hati, sekejap menghentikan pergerakan kacau Sungmin. Arah pandangannya beralih, menatap sinar merah yang berkilat lapar, seolah-olah haus akan rona kehidupan di balik lekuk miring menunjukkan kepuasan diri, yang tersudut aura mengancam. Kepala Sungmin kembali menggeleng, menolak tindakannya dengan linang air mata yang mengaliri wajah.

"Tidak! Aku mohon! Jangan lakukan itu! Aku mohon! LEPASKAN SEOKJIN!"

Sudut bibirnya terbentang lebar, kuku panjang yang menghitam lusuh mengerat tengkuk Seokjin dengan kuat hingga rembasan darah mengalir, menodai jas putihnya.

 _ **Kau terlambat, Lee Sungmin.**_

"Tidak! Tidak! KIM SEOKJIN!"

Partikel oksigen yang mengumpul di udara terhela dalam ke lubang hidung Sungmin secara rakus. Bagai selepas tercekik, paru-paru Sungmin mengembang sakit menerima terjangan oksigen yang memberondong masuk secara cepat dan sedikit paksa. Bulir keringat membasahi wajahnya dengan rona ketakutan dan cemas yang masih membaluti wajah setengah sadarnya.

"Sayang..."

Seruan kasih yang terdengar khawatir, menampar kesadaran Sungmin. Lelaki berparas elok itu, menatap terkejut gurat wajah sang kekasih yang berjarak dekat ke arahnya, nyaris meniadakan sekat. Sekali lagi, iris mata Sungmin mengedar, menatap ke sekitar yang pula tengah menatap dirinya dengan raut bingung dan simpatik.

Kyuhyun meraih wajah Sungmin, menyeka bulir keringat yang membasahi wajah Sungmin dengan pergerakan lembut.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja. Mengapa tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri?"

"Tidak sadarkan diri," bisik Sungmin tidak percaya.

Ingatan tentang peristiwa menakutkan yang menghantuinya beberapa menit lalu masihlah terngiang jelas di seluruh indera tubuhnya. Sebuah peristiwa yang tidak hanya sekadar mimpi buruk ataupun halusinasi, Sungmin seolah-olah merasakanya secara langsung. Mimpi itu benar-benar terasa nyata baginya, bahkan tautan sulur-sulur menjijikkan yang mengikat erat pergelangan kakinya masih menyisakan rasa nyeri.

Linang cairan yang terasa hangat tiba-tiba keluar dari lubang hidung Sungmin. Yesung yang baru saja menampakkan eksistensinya dengan mengulurkan sebotol air mineral ke tempat Sungmin, bergegas menjadi lakon utama dalam mendidihkan aura kecemasan Kyuhyun.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau mimisan, sayang. Kita harus bergegas ke ruang kesehatan!"

Kyuhyun berujar cepat sembari meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya. Namun, saat itu pula Sungmin menghentikan tindakan Kyuhyun. Menghiraukan kening yang berlipat tidak mengerti, Sungmin lebih memilih meraih cairan kental hangat berwarna merah yang mengalir ke luar dari lubang hidung ke ujung jemari. Meresapi warna merah darah dan beraroma anyir yang sekejap menghentikan aliran darahnya.

Bayang sudut bibir yang melengkung puas, tersamar lekuk mengancam kini kembali membayangi penglihatan Sungmin. Dugaannya tidak pernah salah, peristiwa kelam itu bukan hanya sekadar mimpi dan halusinasi. Benar-benar bukan hanya sekadar sudut hati yang menggerung bersalah akibat perlakuannya terhadap Seokjin. Sungguh bukan.

Kilasan hitam itu adalah sebuah peringatan.

Tubuhnya tersentak. Lingkaran lengan yang meraih punggung Sungmin terpaksa terhempas ke belakang ketika Sungmin dengan tatapan nanar dan meminta maaf yang terpantul di mata Kyuhyun, berlalu cepat keluar dari ruang kelas yang kembali sunyi. Kyuhyun menurunkan pandangan, menatap lengan yang terhempas sedikit kasar ke dalam balutan binar mata yang menghunus dingin.

Gumam bergetar yang sempat mengetuk gendang telinganya, telah cukup kembali menyulut amarah di sudut sanubarinya. Tangannya terkepal, menjadi beban amukan diri yang tidak tersalur melalui gertak amarah di bibir maupun gurat wajahnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun, langkah Kyuhyun terantuk tenang melalui pintu kelas yang telah terbuka sedikit; menyisakan beberapa pasang mata dalam desau lega sebab sang biang kesenyapan kelas telah melenyapkan diri.

 _ **^Who Is The Little Girl^**_

Sekelompok burung _godwit_ yang sedang bermigrasi, menghiasi bentang biru berselendang merah kekuning-kuningan yang terbentang luas di tubuh langit yang tampak cerah, menjadi arah pandangan menyenangkan bagi hati yang berkecamuk risau. Bibirnya melekuk tipis, menyerukan ungkapan kagum atas keindahan langit sore yang membentangkan kilau jingga akibat pergerakan matahari yang hendak menepi, serta sekelompok burung _godwit_ yang terlihat kompak dan menjaga satu sama lain.

Sebuah burung pencetak rekor dunia tentang dunia penerbangan. Suara kekeh kecil terdengar dari celah bibirnya sebab untaian deskripsi tentang burung pencetak rekor terbang itu.

"Dunia penerbangan," gumam Seokjin masih dalam posisi diri mengagumi maha karya Sang Pencipta. Lekuk indah yang membelenggu mimik pahit di seraut wajah tampan itu, perlahan layu; menghilang bersama kepakan sayap burung _godwit_ yang makin menjauhi pandangannya.

Iris matanya menunduk, barisan pohon sakura yang terlihat seperti gumpalan permen kapas berwarna merah muda dari tempatnya saat ini tampak manis. Kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran samar terpandang mata merasuk ke dalam kenangan masa lalu.

Karena tingkah konyolnya di awal masuk perkuliahan, menyebabkan perasaan senang dan tidak sabar menggelayuti sikap labilnya hingga akhirnya langkah kakinya berubah menjadi langkah lari. Mengindahkan jalan setapak yang berukuran lumayan sempit yang pula tengah di huni oleh pejalan kaki lain, Seokjin tetap memacu langkah tidak sabar.

Seorang gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang tengah mengendarai sepeda berwarna putih yang berpadu merah muda tiba-tiba berteriak rusuh, menyebabkan spontanitas tubuh Seokjin terpaksa membanting langkah ke kanan, sebab tidak akan sempat di saat jarak antara mereka sudah minim. Terpaksa, Seokjin harus merelakan dirinya terpeleset jatuh ke dalam semak-semak belukar yang terpotong pendek karena keluar jalur.

Gadis kecil itu bergerak turun dari sepedanya, hendak menghampiri Seokjin. Namun, dengan seulas lekuk lembut Seokjin mengibaskan tangannya tanda baik-baik saja. Sementara, kenyataannya kakinya terkilir.

Selepas kepergian gadis itu, seorang lelaki berperawakan sedang yang tanpa dia sadari menjadi saksi mata atas kecelakaan kecil tersebut, bergegas menghampiri Seokjin dan mengulurkan tangannya. Seokjin mengerjap bingung, belum sempat bibirnya mengutarakan ungkapan menenangkan yang dia lontarkan ke gadis kecil. Lekuk ramah dan binar indah yang terpancar agak cemas, mengambil alih dunia Seokjin.

Semerbak aroma manis yang mengudara terbawa desau angin, menyadarkan gemuruh benak Seokjin. Tepat sesaat tangannya menggenggam telapak tangan yang terasa hangat dan halus, memberikan sebuah kesimpulan hati bila dirinya sedang jatuh cinta.

"Sungguh gila. Aku begitu mudah terjatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Hanya dalam sekali pertemuan," bisik Seokjin mengusaikan jalinan kenangan masa lalu yang terlihat konyol dan ringan, namun sangat bermakna baginya.

Semilir angin yang membelai lembut, tiba-tiba berubah keras. Lengan Seokjin terangkat, menutupi sepasang mata dari gulungan debu yang berniat mengacaukan pandangannya. Pun tubuhnya terseret beberapa langkah ke belakang. Samar penglihatan dari balik lindungan lengan sekejap membekukan tubuhnya.

"Sungmin," terka Seokjin tidak yakin saat mengetahui kemunculan Sungmin yang terlalu mendadak dan tidak masuk akal. "Sejak ..."

"Maaf."

Desau keras sang angin yang menerbangkan debu perlahan surut, kembali berubah menjadi semilir angin yang menggigit tulang. Entah mengapa terasa dingin dan senyap. Seokjin ingin bertanya, akan tetapi begitu cepat beralih karena raut bersalah yang tergurat jelas di wajah menunduk Sungmin.

Tentulah hatinya merasa sakit dan tidak tega saat melihat sang pujaan hati menggerung bersalah akibat dari kesedihannya. Seokjin melangkah mendekat, tangannya kemudian terangkat meraih sisi wajah Sungmin.

"Mengapa meminta maaf? Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan suatu kesalahan apapun, Sungmin," tutur Seokjin halus.

Binar mata Sungmin terpancar kelam, terlihat kosong dan haus. Seokjin tidak mengetahuinya, dia sudah terkelabuhi oleh perasaan kasih yang melampaui batas. Jemari tangan Sungmin merayap ke atas, menyentuh punggung tangan Seokjin yang mengusap sisi wajahnya.

Lekuk indah yang tersirat hanya dalam pandangan Seokjin, terbentang lebar menjadi seringai mengerikan di sudut bibir. Memang mudah, menaklukkan kesadaran seorang manusia yang tengah diselimuti kabut kelam di sudut benaknya.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu."

Kalimat yang terlempar keluar terasa ringan bagai kapas yang menari di udara. Sebuah kalimat penghasut, teruntai indah demi menenggelamkan sang mangsa ke dalam ketenangan abadi yang menyiksa.

"Jangan dirisaukan. Lebih dari apapun itu, aku merasa tak tersakiti bila kau bahagia ..."

"Aku mencintaimu."

Suara Seokjin menghilang, terhapus perasaan terkejut atas ungkapan mendadak Sungmin yang berhasil membuat jantungnya bertalu cepat. Binar matanya memandang Sungmin tidak percaya, meskipun sudut terdalam hatinya tersenyum bahagia, akan tetapi pikiran rasionalnya masih sanggup dia kendalikan.

"Sungmin ..."

Sepasang tangan Seokjin tenggelam di balik genggaman tangan Sungmin. Matanya tersorot lekat-lekat ke mata Seokjin, menghipnotis pria tampan itu secara perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak bahagia bersamanya. Sungguh, aku telah keliru. Aku ingin keluar dari hubungan ini dan pergi bersamamu, Seokjin. Aku mohon. Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini. Bawa aku lari darinya!"

Kabut hitam yang menyelami mata Seokjin melebur ke dalam perasaan asmara yang kian menggebu mengambil kesadarannya. Sinar mata yang sempat dia dapatkan, perlahan berubah kelam; menenggelamkan setiap saraf tubuhnya ke dalam kendali perasaan yang telah dikendalikan. Lekuk miring itu terulas jelas, menampilkan siluet buruk rupa di balik gurat halus yang menawan hati.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu, Sungmin. Kau milikku. Tidak akan aku biarkan kau tersakiti olehnya," ujarnya gamang. Sinar kosong yang membaur ke dalam sorot emosi menatap pagar pembatas atap gedung farmasi.

Seokjin mengambil alih genggaman tangan Sungmin, mengikatkan ruas jemari mereka dengan erat kemudian melangkah perlahan menghampiri pagar pembatas. Memang sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam hasutan kelabu yang menyenangkan hati, hingga langkah kaki yang terus terantuk menyentuh sisi pagar pembatas menjadi suatu keputusan yang benar.

Pandangan Seokjin mengedar ke bawah, bagai melihat kehidupan masa depan yang terajut indah. Bibirnya terulas, lekuk polos yang makin membuat tawa kemenangan Sungmin tak mampu teredam. Ujung lidah yang berwarna hitam, terjulur menikmati sisa kehidupan sang manusia mudah terjebak. Taring yang tersepuh ke dalam penyamaran diri, mulai menampakkan wujud aslinya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya dengan cara ini kita dapat terus bersama."

Suara Seokjin terdengar parau, intonasi nada yang terdengar sumbang telah menunjukkan kepada dirinya bila si manusia malang telah luput dari kesadarannya. Dia benar-benar sudah terkendali.

" _ **Apapun itu, selama tangan kita saling bergandengan erat. Aku merasa nyaman."**_

Bahkan suara lembut yang berubah menjadi desis berat mengerikan tidak mampu mendobrak jiwa pertahanannya. Kendati melepaskan tautan tangan yang tersemat tidak wajar, genggaman tangan yang terlihat makin erat membutakan akal pikiran Seokjin. Sungguh, tidak terhiraukan perubahan kulit tangan yang terkelupas hitam dan mengalirkan linang darah beraroma anyir dan busuk.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Perlahan salah satu kakinya memijaki pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari beton, menyamankan tubuh yang kosong; raib dari jiwanya, berdiri nanar di selaras pagar pembatas. Ujung sepatunya mulai menyentuh udara kosong, namun sebuah suara gemuruh ribut yang berasal dari hentakan pintu atap sedikit banyak menganggu kegembiraanya.

"KIM SEOKJIN!"

Tidak mengetahui tindakannya akan menuai amarah dendam di balik sorot tajam yang mengancam. Sungmin mencoba menghiraukan, desis sinis dan kepalan tangan berkuku panjang yang tersembunyi berbagai ulas peringatan.

 _ **Jangan menghalangiku!**_

To be Next Chapter

Kyahahaha... im kambek... oteee oteeee

makin absurd kaan... makin gila tak jelas kaaan... okeee mohon bersabar

Yaaa... bila merasa tidak tahan dengan kegilaan ini... lambaikan tangan ke kamera #plaak

yaudahlah... usai bacotan tidak jelas ini... tunggu chap selanjutnyaa neeee

Saranghae


End file.
